Tout une vie de pirate
by yumikase
Summary: Fic assez longue, a peu près tout les personnages sont de Oda sauf 2  dont un a qui j'ai reprit le nom d'une autre fic ... Sur ce, bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Des rencontres difficiles 

**POV Pouvoire :**

Aïe , Aïe , Aïe ma tête dit-je.

je ne savait pas où j'étais , je regarda un peu autour de moi , j'étais sur un bateau , il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme avec moi . Mais d'un seul coup j'entendit mon nom , mais je n'étais pas fou , personne ne m' avais appeler , la voie reprit

Pouvoire s'il te plait reste ici….avec moi

-Mais qui parle dit-je à très haute voie

Je restais bouche bée la jeune femme ne s'était pas retourné , elle n'avait même pas bougée.J'avait pourtant parler (voir hurler).Après quelque instants elle se retourna et me répondit enfin

-arrête de hurler comme sa tu me casse les oreilles pouvoire

-qui est tu ? comment connais-tu mon nom ? on est où ?

-a,lala 3 questions d'un coup. Mais bon je vait te répondre, Je m'appelle Ren , je connais ton nom car on se connais depuis longtemp et on est a Alabasta , en outre on ce trouve sur le Vogue Mery , le bateau des pirate au chapeau de paille

-Heeiiiiinnn … mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Je le sais c'est tout

-Ne te fiche pas de moi

-Pouvoire s'il te plait reste ici…avec moi .

Hein cette phrase , je suis sur de l'avoir déjà entendue

-Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de question Pouvoire mais s'il te plait pour l'instant crois moi sur parole et reste avec moi jusqu'à ce soir.

-Ce soir ? et pourquoi d'abor ?

-Je te promet que ce soir lorsque tout le monde dormira et que l'ont sera tout seul je te dirais tout ce que je sais sur toi , sur ce monde et sur notre ''mission''

-Quois Mission ? Tous le monde ? Moi ? sa fait beaucoup tu connais autan de chose et tu parle de moi comme si tu connaissais . Mais qui est-tu bon sens et de qui tu parle en disant ''Tout le monde ''

-Je parle d'eux. Elle se retourna et fixa un groupe de personnes

**POV Luffy :**

J'étais sur qu'elle parler avec quelqu'un , mais avec qui ? J'avais beau regarder sur tout le navire je ne vyer personne (d'inconnu ) sauf elle. Il ne fallait pas oublier que si ça ce trouve elle faisait partie de Barokworks

Mais il n'y avait qu'une seul façon d'en être sur(^^')

-Tu fait partie de Barokworks ? Lui dit-je . Il y eu un grand blanc puis d'un seul coup tout mon équipage me donna un coup de poing , sauf Ace qui étais mort de rire. Je dois bien avouer que sur le coup je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi ils m'avait frappaient , mais lorsque j'entendit qu'il me disaient tout bas

Bravo pour la discrétion je comprit que je venais de fait une grosse boullette

-Je n'en fait pas partie mais je connais

Tout le monde commencer discrètement a sortir des arme lorsque Zoro lui demenda

-que sais-tu de cette organisation ?

-Barokworks est a la base une organisation de chaseur de prime , depuis quelque temp le number 0 vise ton pays princesse Nefertari Vivi. Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais a propos de cette organisation. Ce qui me troubla en regardant cette fille c'est qu'elle afficha l'esquisse d'un sourir sur sont visage, comme si elle savait d'autre chose mais qu'elle ne voulait pas nous le dire

**POV REN :**

-Je voyer Vivi qui me regardait avec des yeux rond remplit de peur . A lala je n'aurais peut être pas du lui dire sa comme ca. Quand a Pouvoire lui il s'était assie dans un coin et ne bougée plus comme si il boudée mais bon il avait l'aire de vouloire en savoire plus sur ce monde et sur lui-même alors je pense qu'il restera avec moi au moin jusqu'à ce soir. Puis quelque instant après c'être calmer Vivi me dit :

-Si tu sais autant de chose sur barokworks mais que tu n'en fait pas partie alors qui est-tu et que fait-tu dans ce pays ?

-Je m'appelle Ren et si je suis ici c'est pour faire quelque chose d'important

-et que doit-tu faire a Alabasta ? me dit-elle d'un ton froid

-je me suis présenter et pas vous…

-Si tu sais autant de chose sur ce pays tu dois bien connaître nos nom. Me coupa t'elle

-ce n'est pas faux. Lui répondi-je

-Si tu connais nos noms répond a ma question :Que fait-tu dans ce pays !

-je…je ne peux pas vous le dire mais pour pouvoir le faire je doit rester avec vous… je suis presque sur que vous aller dire non mais, je vous demande si je peux rester avec vous pendant quelque temp.

Il y eu un blanc Pouvoire avais relever la tête comme si il attenter impatiemment la réponse. Vivi et les chapeaux de paille quand a eux , il chuchoter entre eux . Après un cour instants Luffy se releva très vite et dit :

-Ok , si c'est si important que ça alors tu peux rester avec nous pendant quelque temps. BAM il se repris un coup de poing de la par de tout son équipage qui lui dirent IDIOT

**POV Nami :**

Non mais je te jure quel Imbécile ce Luffy. On ne sais rien de cette fille , elle a certainement un rapport avec barokworks et lui tout ce qu'il trouve a dire c'est 'OK'

-Merci, merci beaucoup . nous dit-elle

-Ecoute , on n'a pas de bol notre capitaine est très stupide. Mais c'est notre capitaine et on est obligé de lui obéir , lui il est tombée dans le panneau mais je te jure que moi a la premiere faute de ta par je te louperait pas et je te jure que tu passera un sale quart d'heur.

**2/Des révélation surprenantes :**

**POV REN :**

J'avais réussie , ils m'avaient permit de rester a borts du vogue mery avec eu même si les fille ne m'aimer pas beaucoup. Enfin c'est comme ca , de toute façon pour faire ce que je devais faire je n'avais besoin d'eux que jusqu'à ce qu'Ace se reparte a la poursuite de Barbe noire….AH rien que ce nom …Je sursauta lorsque je découvrit que Pouvoire ce tenait juste derrière moi , il me regardait bizarrement ,comme si il avait quelque chose a me commenca par faire des geste , il tourna en rond ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il reprit ses cercles . quelque minute plus tard il s'arreta et me dit :

-C'est bizzard

-euh…..ouais , ok mais quois ?

-Personne ne me remarque j'ai beau leur parler , faire des gestes pour qu'ils me remarque ,mais non rien pas la moindre réaction a mon égard

-Ah , je vois… c'est normal(^^)

-Quois ….NORMAL !personne ne me remarque a par toi et tu dit que c'est NORMAL !

-Arrête de crier s'il te plait

-mais ya de quois crier quand même….. et puis pourquois tu dit que c'est normal ?

-C'est de ma faute je ne te l'ai pas dit

-Mais dit quois ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que a par moi personne ne peu ni te voire ni t'entendre….

-Ah .ce n'est que ça(il sen va et puis brusquement s'arrête)attend….je crois que je n'est pas bien compris….personne mis a par toi ne peux me voire c'est bien sa ?

-Tout a fait

-Mais c'est…c'est …c'est ….C'EST PAS NORMAL !

-Pouvoire je t'ai déjà demander d'arrêter de me hurler dans les oreilles….de toute façon je serai le seul qui vais t'entendre.

-C'est pas faux

-Ba tu vois tu t'est calmer

-C'est pas faux

-ARRÊTE DE DIRE SA !

-ok…

Un petit moment de silence s'installa dans la cabine dans laquelle nous nous trouvions jusqu'à ce que pouvoire me demande :

-dit Ren…

-oui ?

-tu pourrais me dire ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Et bien c'est très long a expliquer mais….

-Mais ?

-enfaite on a 3 , enfin plutôt 2 raison principal d'être dans ce monde

**POV Pouvoire :**

Attent deux secondes , j'ai pas rêver elle a bien dit 'dans ce monde'… mais c'est qui cette fille ?

-dans ce monde tu dit… ca veut dire qu'ont vien d'un autre monde ?

-c'est sa

-Quois. Ont vient d'un autre monde …..ca peu pas être vrais

-et pourtant si.

-En admetton que tu dise vrais que vien t'ont faire dans ce monde

-pour le moment on doit suivre un homme qui nous conduira a Barbe Noire

-quois toi aussi tu est a la poursuite de Barbe Noire ?

Quelqu'un nous avait entendue , on était mal . Mais cette personne je la reconnaisais , elle était avec les chapeau de paille tout a l'heur quand ont étaient sur le pont. Question…c'est qui ?

-hé ho Ren… c'est qui ?

-Cher Porgas. , capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Sa fait combien de temps que tu m'écoute ?

-Sa fait pas longtemp que je suis là , mais de ce que j'ai entendue tu est aussi a la poursuite de Barbe noire, c'est ça ?

-plus ou moins

-Ren c'est qui ce Barbe noire ?

Elle me fit signe de la main, a mais oui c'est vrai si elle m'aurait répondue maintenant on l'aurait pris pour une folle a parler toute seul…Mais sa m'ennuyer d'être ignorer (-')

-S'il te plait Ren , c'est bien sa ?

-oui je m'appelle Ren

-Alor Ren est-tu a la poursuite de Barbe noire oui ou non

-Ne t'en fait pas je te le laisse ,ce n'est pas moi qu'il a trahis

Une voix de femme coupa leur discussion :

On accoste , tout les monde sur le pont

**3/Les révélation au complet**

**POV Ren**

Après que Luffy ce soit fait des 'élève' (kunfu dugong) et que l'ont est abandonnée le quart des vivre pour passer nous commencions une longue marche vers Yuba. La journée fut longue et fatigante mais enfin la soirée , Sanji cuisiner comme un vrai chef , le repas était délicieux (même si je dut discrètement donner la moitié de mon assiette a Pouvoire). Sa y est il fesait nuit et tout le monde dormais , je sortie discrétement de ma tente avec Pouvoire pour enfin tout lui raconter, on s'assis derière un petit massif de rocher et il me dit :

-alor… que voulait tu me dire sur moi et sur ce monde ?

-c'est très long a expiquer mais je vais tout te raconter en détaille.

-et bien je t'écoute

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit nous ne somme pas originaire de ce monde

-Et on vien d'où ?

-je ne sais pas exactement mais de la où nous venons nous étoins de très bon amies et on avait une sorte de don

-De don ?

-Oui nous pouvions voire le future

-Quois !

-c'est pour cela que je sais autan de chose mais a la base tu en sais autan que moi seulement…

-seulement ?

-durant notre 'passage' dans ce monde il y a eu un problème et tu a perdu le mémoire

- ?... sérieux ?

-Oui je suis très serieuse

**POV POUVOIRE**

Je n'arriver pas a croire ce qu'elle venais de me dire , mais le problème c'est que sa ce tien , la dernière chose dont je me souvient c'est de mon mal de crane lorsque je me suis réveiller sur le navire…et puis il y a eu cette instent où j'ai entendue la vois de cette fille dans ma tête . Même si pour l'instant je n'y crois pas vraiment je voudrai savoire ce quelle voulais dire par 'notre mission'

-sur le navire tu a dit que l'ont avais 1..non 2 mission a accomplir ce sont les quels ?

-sa va être long alors met toi a l'aise . Barbe Blanche est le pirate le plus puissant de monde , il a environ 1000 personnes qui compose sont équipage…

-et on vien faire quoi la dedans ?

-Attend , Chaque pirate de Barbe Blanche a un tatouage (ou un embleme ) qui représente le drapeau de Barbe Blache et tu a certainement du le remarqué .

-Quois

-Ace a un tatouage a Barbe Blanche sur son dos

-Aaaaaah, alors c'était sa…Mais je ne comprend tout jour pas ce que l'ont a a y faire

-Il y a quelque temps un membre de cet équipage en a tuer un autre lui a voler un fruit de démon et a pris la fuite

-Fruit de Démon ?

-Ce sont des fruit que l'ont trouve en mer , si tu en mange un il te donne un pouvoire mais en contrepartie tu est maudit par les mers et il t'est impossible d'aller dans l'eau sans couler comme une enclume

-ok… et c'es qui le mec qui a tuer sont copain ?

-Cet homme s'appelle Marchall. dit Barbe Noire

-a ok alors c'est lui Barbe noire…Mais si ace fait partie des pirates de Barbe Blanche et que teatch a tuée un membre de cette équipage sa veut dire qu'il est a la poursuite de Barbe Noire…

-Tout a fait. Mais la je n'est fait que te raconter le passé , maintenant je vais te raconter le future et c'est la que nous devrons intervenir.

-OK... raconte

-dans quelque jour Ace trouvera Scorpionne, quelqu'un qui a soit disant capturer Barbe noire.

-Soit disant ?

-Oui en fait ce n'est qu'un piège qui est sensé attiré Ace dans ce pays…enfin Ace mettra ne paté a scorpionne et partira de ce pays en quête de Barbe noire.

-Ba ya pas de soucis .

-Le problème viens après. Un jour Ace retrouvera Teatch sur banaro(une petie île sur Grande Line)et un grand combat aura lieux…. Un combat que Ace perdra.

-Et alors … les combat on les gagne pas a tout les coup…

-Suite a sa victoire Barbe Noire Livrera Ace a la Marine qui l'enfermera a Impel down , c'est une prison sous-marine. Mais le vrais problème n'est pas la, par la suite la marine décidera d'exécuter ace a Marineford le KG de la Marine.

-Et on doit empêcher l'exécution d'Ace

-Pas seulement la sienne

-comment sa ?

-Les pirates de Barbe Blanche c'est comme une grande famille , il ne laisserais jamais l'un des leur ce faire tuée sans réagir

-Non ne me dit pas qu'il vont…

-Ils vont aller a Marineford et sens suivra une guerre immense que les pirates de Barbe Blanche perdrons.

Elle pleurais , mais c'est dingue j'arrive pas a y croire ….mais si elle pleure vraiment sa veut dire quelle ne ment pas… je n'arrive pas a y croire. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler mais a ce moment la je vis ace ce faire transpercer la poitrine par du magma et d'autre personne que je ne connaisser pas mourir par de la glace ou des laser. Je rester bouche bée , alors elle ne ment pas elle me dit le vérité…

-Pou…Pouvoir me dit elle en sanglot Maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ce que je saver sur ce monde est-ce que veut bien m'aider a tous les sauver ?

-Je…je..d'accord j'axepte , je reste avec toi .

-Merci, merci pouvoire

-mais d'après ce que tu ma dit certaine personne on des pouvoir , comment conte-tu leur faire face ?

-nous en avons aussi…

-Quois ?

-Nous avons le pouvoir de métriser les éléments

**4/ L'aventure commence bientôt**

**POV ACE :**

Ren, j'aimais pas beaucoup cette fille mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait rien dit ou rien fais qui puisse nous nuire ou nous déplaire. Le seul soucis c'est que chaque nuit elle partait je c'est pas ou et quelque minute après qu'elle soit partis on entendait des bruit bizard du genre du vent ou une explosion ou encor hier va savoir pourquoi la température est montée en flèche d'un seul coup , même moi qui suit un homme feu je sentais une grande chaleur… en milieux de journée ont s'arrêtas pour manger quand un immense lézard violet surgit du sable , Ren ce trouver juste devant lui mais personne ne lui vint en aide , ils étaient trop occuper par le second lézard qui venais d'apparaître, Je commençais a crée une flamme pour le cramer sur place quand d'un seul coup ma flamme disparu , Ren me sourit ,elle se retourna et va savoir pour quoi la flamme que j'avais crée s'agrandit et fit cramer le monstre. J'aitais plus que surpris , j'aitais pourtant le possesseur du fruit de la flamme (en sachant que chaque fruit du démon est unique), comment avait elle fait sa ?

**POV REN :**

J'étais super contente Pouvoire et moi on avait finalement réussit a maitriser l'élément du feu, sa en faisait déjà 2, a en jugé par le sourire qui s'afficher sur le visage de Pouvoire je pouvais croire qu'il penser la même chose que moi(^^).Par contre Ace devais être super surpris par ce qu'il venais de voire , mais bon plus tard les explication il nous fallait encor métriser l'élément de l'eau , de la terre et de la foudre pour être sur de contrôler les élément de base .

-Dit Ren c'est dans combien de temps que Ace partira d'Alabasta ? Me demanda Pouvoire

-Demain il me semble, attend que je réfléchisse (pense :on a rencontrer Loncille, on a aider les faux révolutionnaire et maintenant les lézard…..)Ouais je pense que ce sera demain

-Bon encor 1 jour et on sera dans l'aventure ?(aire content)

-C'est ca(sourire)

-Hé , ho Ren tu fait quoi on mange la. Nous dit Nami

-euh , je fait rien j'arrive

J'étais contente Nami , Vivi et les autre me faisais plus confiance qu'avant


	2. Chapter 2

**5/un indice mystérieux :**

**POV Pouvoire :**

Je n'arriver toujours pas a mit habituer. Ace avait battue scortionne , avait sauvée ses fils et avait sympathiser avec lui…Exactement ce que m'avait dit Ren. Bon je savais plus au moins que ce quelle m'avait dit ce produirai mais je n'aurai pas pensée que ca se ferai exactement comme elle l'avait dit. Enfin , c'est comme sa et puis c'est bientôt la fin de la journée , donc Ace va bientôt partir. A voir la tête de Ren , elle préparais quelque chose , Question….quoi ?

-Ren (elle se tourna vers moi) tu prépare quoi ?

'' Rien de bien spécial'' Quois… mais elle ne m'avais pas encor répondue.

-Rien de bien spécial. Me dit-elle tout bas. J'ai pas rêver , j'ai bien entendue sa vois quelque seconde avant quelle ne me réponde. Sa doit certainement être ce don de voir (ou d'entendre) le future

-Prépare-toi a vite partir

-hein , pourquoi ?

-Ace va pas tarder a y aller et il va pas s'attarder sur le mots, juste le temps de donner un papier a Luffy

-A en effet sa va être rapide

-enfin bref prépare toi a utilisée l'aire pour pouvoir voler

-ok

On alla vers les chapeaux de paille pour pouvoir suivre ace . Encor une fois tout se passa comme elle l'avais dit(elle m'agasse - ') mais avant que Ace ne parte je la vit qui traficoter un truc dans le sable. Enfin sa devait pas être important puisque a la seconde on Ace 'disparu' on le suivit . Quelque minute après notre départ je lui demanda :

-Ren , tu faisais quoi tout a l'heur avec le sable ?

- Je leur laissaient un petit mot (aire contente)

**POV Vivi :**

C'était dingue, y a pas d'autre mots. Ace était partie (bon sa c'est normal) et Ren l'avait suivit , mais elle l'avait suivit en volant(o_o)…..comment elle avait fait sa ? Et puis elle nous avait même pas dit au revoir, je savait qu'on aurais pas du lui faire confiance .

'Hé venez voire ya une sorte de mot, un message qui s'adresse a nous'

Je courue voire ce 'message' et a ma grande surprise je me rendit conte que Ren nous apprécier beaucoup car je lut :

'Désoler d'être partie si vite, vous me manquerez , merci pour tout adieu' et mais il y avait une autre inscription que Ren nous avait laisser 'Vivi crocodile n'en veut pas a ton pays , il en veut a une relique antique que seul la dinastie royal connais ' Mais de quois parle t'elle ? une relique antique que seul le dinastie royal connais ?

**6/ Banaro l'île du début ou de la fin ?**

**POV Ren :**

Sa faisait 2 semaine que Pouvoire et moi on suivait Ace , 2semaine a ce cacher , a ne pas le perdre de vue et en même temps a s'entrainée mais je fut surprise que ce jour arrive si tôt , le jour du début de la fin… Euh j'exagère pas un peu là ?(^^) Enfin c'est aujourd'hui qu'aura lieux le combat entre Ace et Barbe noire.

-Pouvoire

-oui ?

-Tu vois l'île la bas ?

-euh ouais , mais pourquoi celle là spécialement ?

-C'est Banaro

-Non, déjà … ?

-On aura qu'une seul chance

-je c'est (aire stressé)

Une explosion coupa notre discutions

-Pouvoire sa a déjà commencer

-Oui j'ai vu , dépéchons-nous , mais tu peux m'en dire un peu plus les pouvoirs de Teatch ?

-Sont fruit du démon n'a quasiment aucun effet sur nous

-Pourquoi ?

-Car il peut créer un 'tourbillon noire' qui attire a lui tout posseseur de fruit du démon et des qu'il touche quelqu'un sa rend le possesseur de ce fruit sans pouvoir , et vue que l'ont a pas mangée de fruit du démon…

-Et il ne peux rien faire d'autre ?

-Euh non pas que je sache

-Ok de toute façon on arrive

Sa y est , c'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. On aura qu'un seul chance .

-Oh , Non. Ses mots m'échapères lorsque je vit une immense boule de feu et une immense boule de…de…de noire se heurté.

-Ren pourquoi tu dit sa ?

-C'est la fin du duel, vite

**POV Pouvoire :**

Ren angoisser vraiment , elle avais peur de pas arriver a temps , mais ont était déjà sur l'île et si on se rapprochée plus on aller subir les retombée des deux attaques . (o_o) Je sais pas comment elle a fait mais Ren a réussi a ce faire une sorte de bouclier, elle me tendit la main et on alla se cacher derrière des rochers (tout les arbres avait brulée -'). On attendit une petite minute que les attaques s'arrête . D'un coup même pas 1 seconde après que les deux gigantesque boule de feu et de 'noire' disparaisse j'entendit :

-Ze hahahahaha, tu ne peux pas rivalisée avec le fuit des ténèbres

-Et…et merde. Et mais cette voix c'étais celle d'Ace

Même pas le temps de faire un geste que Ren me dit :

-Moi je m'occupe de récupérée Ace et toi tu assomme Teatch avec une petite d'écharge et de l'amener avec toi ok ?

-Ok

-attention interdiction de le tuée

Pas le temps de lui répondre quelle étais déjà partie, bon ba pas le choix fallait se dépêchée , sa se passa plus rapidement que prévue , j'électrocuta un tout petit peu Barbe Noire (de sorte a l'assommer) et je partie rejoindre Ren . Je lui demanda :

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-On va sur le moby dick

-Attend….ce ne serais pas le bateau de Barbe Blanche ?

-Tu a de la mémoire (sourire)

-T…Toi… C'était Ace qui venais d'utilisée ses dernière force pour nous parler avant de s'évanouir

-Dit Ren ?

-Oui ?

-On fera quoi après les avoir rendue au pirate de Barbe Blanche ?

-Je demanderais pour rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de veiller sur eux tout en devenant plus forte

-…..Tu a raison, mais pour moi tu pense qu'il dirons oui ?

-Bof , il ne peuvent ni te voire ni t'entendre que veut tu qu'il disent Oui ou Non ?

-Tu vas pas leur demander pour moi c'est sa ?

-Totalement(^^) comme sa au cas ou il y est un problème on auras toujour l'avantage

-T'es maline toi(^^)

**7/Les pirates de Barbe Blanche :**

**POV Marco :**

A, il y avait un soleil radieux , pas un bateau pirate ou marine a l'horizon aucune mission distribuée aujourd'hui , le rêve quand d'un coup j'entendis 'des personne arrive , ce ne sont pas des pirates de l'aliance' arrgh je c'est pas qui c'est qui arrive mais si jamais j'attrape le mec qui vient de brisée la seul journée où on a une enfin du temps pour dormir (ou des truc du genre) je le tue.(aire énervée)

'Tout le monde sur le pont' dit Joz d'un ton sec (comme d'habitude)

Je ne sais pas qui c'est qui allais arriver ni pourquoi il vient sur notre navire mais il a intérée d'avoir de bonnes raisons de se pointée ici. je fut asses surpris quand je vit non pas un homme arriver sur le pont mais une femme. S'en attendre je lui demanda :

-T'est qui et tu fais quoi ici ?

-T'a pas l'aire de bonne humeur

-Répond, t'es qui et tu fait quoi ici ?

-Je m'appelle Ren et je vous ramène quelqu'un.

Quoi elle nous ramène quelqu'un, mais personne n'est partie en mission a par…. Je fut pris d'un sentiment de joie lorsque je vit quelle venais de nous ramenais Ace, mais il y avais un problème et un gros , Ace ne bouger pas

-Pourquoi il ne bouge plus et pourquoi il est couver de blessure ? demanda Curiel

-Si il est dans cette état c'est parce qu'il a combattue cette homme

Mon sang se glassa , j'avais des envie de meurtre lorsque je vit Teatch (assommer lui aussi)

-HAHAHAHA ! (tout le monde se tourna, c'était père qui rigolais)Et ba toi ma ptite tu manque pas de courage, venir sur le navire pirate le plus dangereux et nous ramenant un capitaine de flotte dans le comma et un traitre dans les vape HAHAHA ta du cran la ptite . Aller enfermer moi ce traitre dans la calle et les infirmières occuper vous d'Ace.

-Très bien capitaine

**POV Ren :**

-Eh gamine, si tu a réussis a nous ramener Ace et Barbe noire , en sachant qu'il sont tout les deux d'une force phénoménal , tu dois avoir de sacré pouvoir (je lui sourie) quelle fruit du démon a-tu manger ?

-J'ai manger le fruit des éléments. Je voyais Pouvoire qui me regardais en souriant du genre 'arf le mensonge de seconde zone' mais bon sur le coup je voyais d'autre chose a dire.

-HAHAHA tu me plait gamine, Sa te dit de rejoindre notre équipage ?

-(je lui sourie) j'accepte

Pouvoire me sourie et les pirates de barbe Blanche eux étaient super surpris

-Très bien et tu fait désormée partie de la 1er division

**8/Des retrouvaille entre capitaine**

**POV ACE :**

Aïe j'avais mal un peu partout mais je me senter déjà mieux que lorsque j'étais a Banaro , Banaro , Teatch , Ren c'est vrai j'avais perdu et …et Ren qui étais là mais d'ailleurs je suis où là ?je regardais un peu autour de moi …mais cette endroit il m'étais familier, je le connais j'en suis sur, une fille entra dans la pièce …..cette fille c'est Ren ! Mais elle fait quoi là et puis je suis où ?

-Ah , tu est réveiller Ace

-Ba oui comme tu peux le voire , on est où ?

-Sur le moby dick . Quois la moby dick mais on fait ici ? elle a pas pu battre teatch , c'est pas possible

-On fait quoi sur le moby dick ?

-après ton combat contre Teatch je t'est ramener ici et…

-Et… ? elle fit passer ses long cheveux brun derrière son dos pour me laisser voire un….non c'est pas possible mais pourquoi a-t-elle un tatouage de barbe Blanche sur sa poitrine ?

-Et comme tu peu le voire on ma proposée de rejoindre cet équipage

-Attend …si j'ai bien compris tu m'a sauver la vie ?

-Je ne sais pas

-comment sa tu ne sais pas

-ba a mon avis Teatch n'allais pas te tuer alors …

-D'ailleur Teatch , il faux vite le retrouver il en..elle pausa sa main sur mes levres et me dit :

-ne t'en fait pas , je me suis aussi occuper de Teatch. Ace tu pense pouvoir marcher ?

-Ouais ,ouais je vais bien, au fait sa fait combien de temps que je suis dans cet état ?

-environs 3 semaine pourquoi ?

-Quoi 3 semaine

-et oui, enfin ya des personnes qui voudrais te parler . il est réveiller. dit-elle a un groupe de personne qui m'attendait dehors , un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage lorsque je vis Marco , Joz ,Curiel,Haruta (etc) entrée dans la pièce

-Hé ba Ace c'est pas la grande forme. Me lança Haruta

-Ouais une chance que Ren t'est ramener .Poursuivie Joz

-Oh mais vous aller lui foutre la paix ? rétorqua Marco

-Oh , les gars (snif) chui désoler d'être partie sans vous écouter…..

- Aller , faux pas se lettre dans des états pour ca. Me dit Marco

-Ho , mais c'est que c'est une petite nature notre Ace. Dit Curiel

-La ferme Curiel. Dirent tout les capitaine présent des la pièce en regardent Curiel d'un aire noire


	3. Chapter 3

**9/ Un brusque changement de caractère **

**POV Ren**

Je sourie lorsque j'entendit les petite querelles des capitaine, Pouvoire me fit un signe de la main pour que je le suive dans notre cabine , là il me dit :

-Et ba , je crois qu'on a fait du bon boulot (aire content)

-Je crois aussi , et je te remercie de m'avoir aider

-A tu sais c'était pas grand-chose , en plus si j'ai bien compris en faisant sa on a pus sauver la moitié de cet équipage d'une mort certaine

-c'est bien sa

-Mais dit Ren tu va faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je vais rester ici et veiller sur eux a ma façon (^^)

-Mais le vieux avait dit 'tu n'a pas peur de venir sur le bateau pirate le plus dangereux' , tu est sur qu'on ne risque rien ?

-Absolument certaine , et si tu n'a pas confiance en eux pour le moment , tu verras , ils sont super sympas quand on les connais

-J'espère que tu a raison (même si je te crois a 100% ^^)

-A lala déjà 3 semaine sur se navire…..c'est fou comme le temps passe vite

-Et oui

-D'ailleurs tu pense qu'ils te font pleinement confiance ?

-Pour l'instant non je ne pense pas

-(aire choqué) A et tu pense que sa prendra combien de temps ?

-Environ …je sais pas moi(^^)

-Maintenant que j'y pense , ya un mec ,comment il s'appelle déjà ?...Maco , non Macro, non

-Marco ?

-oui , oui c'est sa, il nous donne des ordres ,mais …

-Mais ?...

-Pourquoi y a que lui et le vieux qui nous donne des ordres ?

-Pacque on appartient a la 1ER division et que Marco en est le capitaine

-Ok , mais alors pourquoi le vieux nous donne aussi des ordre ?

-Pacque Barbe Blanche est le capitaine de tout les capitaine de flotte , c'est le commandent de ce navire

-Aaaaaah , ok…..

-D'ailleurs on ferait peut-être mieux d'aller les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se rendent conte de notre absence

Pouvoire et moi-même allions donc vers la 'grande salle' comme il l'appeler (c'est enfaite une sorte de salle amanger- -' )lorsque Ace nous coupas la route et me demanda de le suivre, alors je me retrouver dans sa cabine avec Pouvoire qui étais sur ses garde (bonjour l'ambiance). Ace me pris dans ses bras et me dit

-Merci Ren , sans toi je pense que je ne serais jamais revenue ici

-Euh…euh derrien, mais tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ? Je voyais pouvoire qui avais la bouche ouverte jusqu'au sol (euh ptetre pas mais bon), il avais l'aire super choqué par ce qu'il venais de voire et je pense que tout comme moi il voulais savoir pourquoi d'un coup Ace ne se méfier plus de nous.

-Ah , euh ouais …me dit il tout en reculant

-Tu pourrais m'expliqué pourquoi , d'un seul coup tu me fait confiance ?

-Ba tu sais , moi je me méfie pas beaucoup des personne qui me sauve la vie…(je vit Pouvoire qui souriait de genre 'ah, juste pour sa, quel gamin jte jure' alors je sourie aussi. Un bruit de cloche mit un terme a notre discutions , sa voulais dire que s'était l'heure de manger. Ace partie comme une flèche alors que Pouvoire et moi-même somme rester un petit moment à rigoler dans sa cabine avant de rejoindre les autres dans 'la grande salle'**.**

**10/Un repas qui ne sera jamais oublier**

**POV Marco :**

Il y avait une grande fête organiser pour fêter le retour d'Ace (conscient) parmi nous. La 'Grande salle' était complete, il n'y avait plus que deux place et les deux place ce trouver juste a côter de moi, m'enfin je ne m'inquieter pas beaucoup pour sa, d'un coup Vista nous sortie :

-Vous la trouver comment la ptite nouvelle ?

-La ptite nouvelle ? dirent les capitaine de flotte présent a notre table

-Mais oui vous savez …La nouvelle de la 1er division

-Aaaah Ren .dit-je

-Oui, oui c'est sa répondit Vista, alors vous la trouver comment ? (Il y eu un silence a notre table) Aller quois, chaqu'un sont tour et au pif…Ace

-Hein ? Quoi ?...

-Tu pense quoi de Ren ?

-Ba je dois bien dire qu'elle est pas mal…

-Olala, ya de l'amoure dans l'aire . dirent les capitaines , sauf moi

-Oh mais vous aller lui foutre la paix un peux ?

-Mais c'est qui ya de la jalousie .

-Mais…Mais non pas du 'il tout rouge, Oh et puis foutaient moi la paix

-Ba tien en parlent d'elle. Dit Haruta

-On dirais quelle cherche quelque chose fit remarquer Curiel

-Ba a mon avis elle cherche une place dit-je

-Pas de bol mec les seuls places qui restes sont a coter de toi me dit Ace en ricanent

-Pas de chance pour toi elle sont aussi juste en face de toi rétorquai-je

**POV Ren :**

Oh non les seul place qu'il rester était juste a coter de Marco et en face de Ace….La poisse, mais bon fallait y aller , a en juger par la tête que faisais Pouvoire , il était pas super enthousiaste non plus (^^), en arrivant vers leur table je leur dit :

-Je peux ? Marco et Ace me firent signe de la main , comme quoi je prouver m'assoir , je me fit assez discrète au début et puis peu a peu je me mit a discuter avec tout le monde au fur et a mesure que le repas avancer les discutions devenais de plus en plus drôle , mais le meilleur était pour la fin du repas , entre Ace qui imiter super bien tout un tas de monde , les blagues de Curiel et les histoire de combat de Vista ce fut une vrai merveille, et pour le première fois je vis Pouvoire être vraiment heureux , mais lorsque Fossa se mit a nous raconter des blague je vu Marco se tordre de rire , ce qui me fit aussi rire et ainsi de suite se fut tout les capitaine qui furent pris d'un fou rire… Ah, quel magnifique soirée, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

**11/Discutions nocturne**

**POV Ren :**

La soirée fut magique , il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Lorsque je vit mon lit , d'un coup je ne voulut plus dormir, je voulais rester dehors, sur le pont a profiter des petite brise de vent fraiche, je redescendit sur terre lorsque j'entendit Pouvoire qui me disais :

-Hé , ho Ren , ta pas envie de dormir ?

-Euh …non

-A ba t'en mieux

-…..Pourquoi ?

-Pacque j'ai faim , je veux manger…

-ok ….(fo imaginer le corbeau qui passe)

-Bon ba je retourne dans les cuisine , a tout a l'heure

Pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ,il était déjà partie .Ba c'est pas si grave que sa , au moin je me retrouver seul sur le pont . Je me rapprocha du rebord du bateau pour y poser mes coudes , pendant un long moment je regarda l'horizon quand au bout de quelque minute je remarqua la présence de Marco , je me retourna et le vit , a quelque mètre derrière moi, sans un mot il se mit a coter de moi et regarda lui aussi l'horizon. Au bout de quelque temps il me dit :

-Tu sais que tu plais bien a quelqu'un …

-(aire un peu déprimée) t'est venu juste pour me dire sa ?

-Non , enfaite je ne m'attendais pas a te voire ici

-Ah , et pourquoi ?

-En générale a cette heure tout le monde est en train de dormir alors moi j'en profite pour venir et profiter de la nuit

-Marco…

-Hmmmm ? quoi ?

-Tu sais que t'est trop chou quand tu dit sa dit-je en ricanent

-alors toi…. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement

- Dit, tu veux voire quelque chose de superbe ?

**POV Marco :**

-Va si lui répondi-je

Elle recula un peu, fit quelque geste avec ses mains et en même temps une vague se forma , elle resta quelque instants avant d'exploser , c'était magnifique, les gouttes d'eau de la vague c'étaient rependu un peu partout et brillais sous la lumière de la lune

-C'est beau , n'est ce pas ? me dit elle

-En effet, c'est magnifique…. Sa fait longtemp que tu sais faire sa ?

-Non , a vrai dire c'est la première fois que je le fait

-Et ba pour une première c'est réussie

-Merci (sourire)

Juste après quelle est dit sa , une petite brise de vent souffla sur nous. Wawow , c'était encor plus beau que la vague , sous l'effet de la brise les cheveaux de Ren flotter au vent , je dois bien avouer qu'elle était belle comme sa. Hou lala mais qu'est ce que je dit moi….

-Dit, Marco

-Oui ?

Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ? me dit-elle

-oh pour rien , pour rien…..oh fait maintenant que j'y pense

- ?

-Père voulait te parler

-Ba ,pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas , peut-être une mission ?

-Bon fau que j'aille dormir il se fait tard , tu devrais faire pareille me dit elle

-Oh , non pas très envie pour le moment

-Merci , Marco , bonne nuit. Et elle partie vers sa cabine

**12/Une petite mission , de gros problèmes**

**POV Ren :**

Lorsque je me réveilla Pouvoire dormais encore , il devait certainement être un peu fatiguer alors je décida de le laisser dormir encore un peu. Je sortie de ma cabine lorsque Ace arriva vers moi et me dit :

-Salut , bien dormie ?

-Mouais , et toi ?

-Euh ouais moi aussi , mais y a père qui voudrais te parler

-Ok j'y vais

-Ya aussi Marco apparemment père veut vous confier une mission

-Ok merci Ace dit-je avant de partir vers la cabine de père

En entrant dans la pièce je vit père assis sur un grand fauteuil et Marco qui se tenais a côter de lui

-Ren , Marco…

-Oui ?

-Aujourd'hui vous aller aller a Shabondie

-Shabondie ?dit Marco

-C'est un archipel qui se situe avant Red Line

-En effet c'est bien sa

-Et que doit-on faire ? demanda marco

-A ce qu'il parais il y a des hommes-poisson et des sirènes qui y sont vedu en tant qu'esclave, des siréne qui sont enlever de l'île des homme-poisson , et comme cette île est sous notre protection ….Enfin bref aller a shabondie et tirez moi cette affaire au claire

-D'accord père avai-je dit alors que Marco c'était contenter d'un simple 'Ok'

M'enfin on partie pour l'archipel Shabondie et en moin d'une heure on y était , mais il manqué quelqu'un….POUVOIRE ! Oh non je l'avait laisser sur le moby dick, Oh honte a moi , le seul truc a faire c'est de lui envoyer un message avec de l'air ….. je suis un boulet

**POV Pouvoire :**

Arf , j'ai bien dormie moi , mais a ma grande surprise Ren n'était pas dans son lit ….. je sortie vite fait de la cabine et je me mit a hurler son nom , mais pas une réponse…. Il lui est peut-être arriver quelque chose , je commencer a courir un peu partout quand BAM !Une lettre faite d'aire m'atteris en plain dans la tête , je me dépêcha de l'ouvrire et le lut 'Pouvoire je suis un boulet , desoler d'être partie sans toi quand je me suis réveiller tu dormais encore et je t'ai laisser continuer….enfin bref père ma donner une mission a moi et a Marco , on est quelque par (si je te dit ou je suis tu va venir) mais ne t'en fait pas je revien bientôt 'Non mais j'hallucine ! Elle par sans me dire ou elle va , et en plus elle m'écrit pour me dire de ne pas venir, Non mais c'est pas possible !


	4. Chapter 4

**13/Des infos en plus**

**POV Marco :**

On était arrivé a shabondie, que de souvenir maintenant que j'y suis-je me souvient parfaitement de cet archipel ,c'est l'île qui nous a permit de passer Red Line… M'enfin je suis pas là pour penser a de vieux souvenirs .Ren et moi on avait une mission…Problème , par ou commencer ?

-Ren t'a une idée pour récolter des infos sur ces enlèvement ?

-Mouais j'en est une pourquoi ? T'en a pas ?

-Euh …c'est-à-dire que ..Euh , ba .Non , j'en est pas….(aire déprimée)

-je connais quelqu'un qui en saura peu être plus…

-Ah , et c'est qui ?

-Un vieux , le second de Roger

-Quoi lui…..

-Ba oui , il est amie avec un homme poisson et une sirène , il en saura peut-être plus

-Pas bête ton idée, mais comment tu l'a connu ?

-Ba enfaite il me connais pas , mais moi je le connais(^^)

-Ah , ok (aire re-déprimer) sa va pas nous faciliter la tâche... Elle me sourie et on partie en direction du bar de l'arnaque (bonjour le nom), on arriva donc devant ce bar et Ren dit en entrant :

-Salut ya quelqu'un ?

-Qui est-vous ? nous demanda une femme

-C'est pas vraiment important , est ce que Rayleigh est là ? Dit-je

-Vous me chercher ? demanda alors un viel homme ,assis a coter de la porte

-Euh ouais , on peut dire sa… Commença Ren

-Et pourquoi me chercher vous ?

-On voudrais des infos sur …..J'arrêta de parler quand je me rendit conte qui fixée nos tatouages

-Cette marque , elle me dit quelque chose , je suis sur de l'avoire déjà vue dans le temp…dit-il d'un aire penseur

-Rayleigh , est ce que tu a des nouvelle de Hatchi ?

-Hatchi, mais pourquoi ? Dit-il d'un ton sérieux , comme si on venait de tuer quelqu'un

-Et bien a ce qui parais en ce moment il y a des enlèvement de sirène sur l'île des home-poissons

-Et bien ce ne sont pas que des rumeur….Hatchi est dans la salle a coter, il c'est fait gravement blésser en protègent une sirène

-Camie ? dit Ren

-En effet , tu la connais ?

-On ne peut pas dire sa…

-Je me demande ce que fait Barbe Blanche en ce moment, C'est son île après tout,….Mais oui Barbe Blanche, L'emblème que vous avez c'est l'emblème de barbe Blanche

-T'est long a la détente…dit Ren

-Enfin, c'est pas tout sa mais avec tout ce que tu nous a dit , je sais ou on doit aller si on veut avoire une chance des les libérées .

-Ah et où ? demandé-je

-Il faut aller dans le grove 1 , dans le magasin des enchère d'esclaves.

**14/ Les pirates vendu , mais esse vraiment un bon choix ?**

**POV Ren**

Marco et moi on savait bien ce qui leurs arriver a ces homme-poissons et ces sirènes même si je ne voulais pas vraiment l'accepter …M'enfin , que sa nous plaisent ou pas on devait ce taper le sale boulot , de toute façon on arrivait au grove 1 et je voyer le magasin d'esclave….sa me rapèle des chose qu'il vaut mieux oublier…

-Ren , c'est ca le magasin d'esclave ?

-Ouais , viens on va passer par derrière ,on va voire les personne qui y sont retenue

-ok

Je fit un petit trou dans le mur de sorte a ce que l'on puisse regarder dedans , mais que l'on ne nous voit pas. Marco fut le premier a regarder dedans quand ce fut mon tour je vit une grande salle dans laquelle il y avait des personne avec un collier au cou et des menotte en granite marin… C'était certainement les esclave que l'on chercher … Je fut surprise lorsque j'entendit Marco s'effondrer sur le sol, je nu pas le temps de me retourner que je fut moi aussi assommé .

**POV Marco :**

Aïe sa fait mal .Oh non ! C'est pas vrais…des…des menottes en granite marin et un collier… Ren , Ren elle est où ? Je la vit , sur le sol elle aussi était menotter mais elle ne bougée plus. Je m'approcha d'elle et je vit qu'elle saignait au niveau de l'épaule, elle avait certainement du se reveiller et se débattre avant de se faire jetée ici… Tout sa était de ma faute , je suis son capitaine et je ne suis même pas capable de la protégée…Je la pris dans mes bras et je lui dit 'désoler Ren' et c'est a ce moment que comme fait exprès elle se reveilla et me dit :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute , c'est moi qui nous est fait venir ici…

-Mais c'est moi ton capitaine , viens allons nous assoir sur ses caisses (on alla donc s'y assoir et je reprit)Mais comment tu t'est fait sa ?

-Et bien , Quand il ont commencer a me mettre les menottes je me suis réveiller et j'ai commencer a te chercher (du regard) et je te vit sur le sol inerte alors je leurs et demander ce ton fait , il ne mon pas répondue et il commencer a rapprochée le collier de ma nuque , par reflexe j'ai donner un coup de pied a Disco

-Disco ?

-Oui apparemment c'est lui le 'boss' dans ce bâtiment

-ah, ok

-Enfin bref, disco était pas vraiment content de c'être pris mon pied dans la tête et c'est pour sa qu'il a sortie un couteau pour me m'écorcher un peu l'épaule , si une des personne qui était a coter de lui ne lui aver pas dit 'Disco , elle va perdre de la valeur' je ne sais pas se qui ce serai passer…

-Si , jamais je le voit sans avoir les mains liée par du granite marin , je le tue

Elle me sourie et me dit :

-alors toi, même sans t'est pouvoirs tu ne change pas

-mais je suis très sérieux. Dit-je en rigolant

-Préparée le lot 1

-Le lot 1 ? je compris vite que en disant le lot 1 ils parler d'humain.

Ren se rapprocha de la grille et demanda au gardien :

-Vous pourriez me dire quel lot je suis ?

-Toi et le mec la bas vous êtes le dernier lot

-Pourquoi le dernier ? il n'y a pas de géant ou de sirène ?

-Non déjà tous vendu , donc les capitaine de la 1er division de Barbe Blanche et un membre de cette même division….sa va beaucoup nous rapporter, hé , hé , hé

-Les dragons céleste sont-ils présent ?

-Hé,hé,hé oui ils sont présent et a ce qu'il parait ils font une collection de capitaine pirate, vous aller beaucoup nous rapporter .Et je le vit partir vers la scène, Ren revint vers moi et m'expliqua ce qu'elle avait demander. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que ce soit notre tour, RRRRR j'avais la rage, je ne me suis jamais retrouver dans une telle position même pendant un combat. J'AVAIS LA RAGE !

Au bout de quelque minute j'entendit :'Préparer le dernier lot' , ils devait parler de nous puisque des personne vinrent nous chercher pour nous faire attendre quelque minute devant la scène jusqu'à ce qu'un mec bizarrement fringué dise ' Et voici le dernier lot , les crain mais respecter pirate de Barbe Blanche' , quelqu'un nous poussa sur scène, le mec se mit a tourner autour de nous en disant tout un as de truc que je comprenais pas (il sais pas parlé ^^) , mais ya un truc que j'ai compris 'Les enchère commence a 100 000millions de Berry' je ne pue m'empêcher de dire tout bas 'Salopard'.

-Alors personne ne veut de ce capitaine de flotte ainsi qu'une jeune et belle fille de sa flotte ?

-J'en donne 300 000 millions .dit un dragons céleste , QUOI un dragon céleste ,mais c'est pas vrai , on est vraiment dans la merde , y a pas d'autre mots. Dans la merde.

**15/Se n'est que la seconde fois que sa ce produit:**

**POV Marco :**

C'était plus qu'humilient, Ren et moi-même étions dans une sorte de cage en bois chargée sur un navire qui se diriger vers Marinejoa (la résidence des Dragon céleste), mais ce qui me surprenais le plus chez Ren c'est qu'elle n'avait pas peur, même plutôt le contraire, elle souriait, alors pour savoir pourquoi elle faisait sa je lui demandai :

-Dit, pourquoi tu souries ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Marco, on ne restera pas longtemps la dedans (aire contente)

-Non mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? On a des menottes en granite marin et un collier explosif au cou !

On était arrivée, on nous tira hors de cette cage et on nous dit :

-enfin arrivée, des que l'on sera dans notre résidence ont vous marquera au fer rouge... là je dois bien avouer que j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas avoir un autre emblème que celui de mon père et je ne voulais pas finir ma vie en tan qu'esclave. Je fus surpris d'entendre Ren dire tout bas 'Tu n'en auras pas le temps. On fut amenait dans une salle vraiment glauque , il y avait des cages de chaque coter des murs et tout au bout il y avait des chaine placée devant un pot (ou un truc du genre) remplie de braise et d'un bout de fer (qui devais certainement servir a marquer au fer les esclaves) C'est alors que brusquement a la vue de cet endroit Ren réagit en mettant toute les personne autour d'elle a terre (elle les avait tous assommés ) mais un dragon céleste (qui apparemment était leur père ) hurla :

-Comment a-tu osé frapper mes enfants, être inferieur !

-Jamais je ne serais votre esclave et je ne serais encor moins marqué au fer rouge

-Tai-toi être inferieur ! Il sortie un pistole et tira sur Ren qui s'effondra…Je sentie que la rage me montée a la tête , je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire devant sa, je courue vers Ren mais je fut arrêter par le même dragon céleste , mais il y avais quelque chose qui n'allais pas , je…je …je me régénéré , une flamme bleu se forma sur ma blessure et je guérie , en me retourna vers Ren je la vit avec un bras pointée vers moi , elle me souriais , ce qui me surpris c'était qu'une sorte de fil d'aire qui partais de sa main me touchée, elle avais pourtant des menotte en granite marin ,elle me dit 'Essaye ' .Là je compris qu'elle voulait que je me transforme en phénix , alors j'essaya et le truc complètement dingue c'est que sa marcher , je me transformer vraiment en phénix , les menotte commencer a craquer sous la taille de mes aile. De ce fait je mis toute les personne présente autour de moi a terre (assommer) et je couru vers Ren :

-Ren, Ren est ce que sa va ?

-Je…je (elle cracha du sang), je suis désoler, je n'aurais pas du mettre autan de temps à réagir

-Non, Non c'est moi qui …, je c'est pas j'aurais du faire quelque chose

-Marco s'il te plait prend mon bras et met le en l'aire…C'est ce que je fit sans attendre, encor un truc dingue, elle créa tout un tas de clé qui allairent trouver des serrures à ouvrir , (elle en fit aussi une pour ses menotte, même si c'était un peu tard- -'). Et je dis pour elle :

-Vous êtes libre sortais d'ici !

-Mer…Merci Marco .me dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux, Je partie aussi vite que possible de cet enfer, mais avant de s'évanouir Ren avais réussie a libéré tout les esclaves et elle avait utilisée l'élément de l'air pour leur faire un chemin vers plusieurs îles où ils seront en sécurité. Sans le vouloir, on avait causée pour la seconde fois dans toute notre histoire, la libération de tous les esclaves de la terre sainte Marinejoa.

**16/Une prime qui bat tout les record :**

**POV Marco :**

J'avais vraiment peur pour Ren , j'allais aussi vite que possible pour retourner sur le moby dick mais c'étais compliqué de volé tout en la portant , mais au bout de 30 minute je put enfin atterrir sur le moby dick, des notre arrivée sur le navire je courue vers l'infirmerie pour faire soigner Ren , je ne put aller la voire que 1 heure après l'avoir amener , j'étais arriver si vite que personne ne m'avais vu , enfin je pense sinon il y aurais du monde … M'enfin j'ouvrit la porte et je m'assis a coter de son lit , soudain la porte s'ouvrit , et se referma comme si quelqu'un était entrée , mais personne… surement un courant d'air. Je me retourna vers Ren et je me rendit conte qu'elle commencer a ouvrir les yeux elle me dit :

-Coucou

-Salut

-Marco tu vas bien ?

-Ouais mais c'est plutôt toi qui…

-T'en fait pas .me dit-elle en sourient

-Eh ,Marco tu peux venir s'te plait ? C'était Ace qui m'appeler

-Faux que j'y aille a tout a l'heure

-A plus

**POV Ren :**

Sa y est il était partie , mais maintenant le plus dure , tout expliqué a Pouvoire…

-Alors … il c'est passer quoi ? et tu étais où ? me demanda Pouvoire

-J'était a Marinejoa…

-Et comment tu t'est fait sa ?

-J'ai fait semblent de me faire vendre en tant qu'esclave et j'ai commencer a faire le souk a la résidence des Dragon céleste, sa n'a pas plus a l'un d'entre eux et je me suis fait tirer dessus… (aire pas fier du tout)

-Tu aurais du me réveiller , sa ne serais pas arriver

-Ba justement….

-Justement quoi ?

-J'ai bien aimer être seul avec Marco…

-Quoi ! ne me dit pas que…..Je m'assis sur le lit et je dit en étant toute rouge

-Je crois que.J'aime beaucoup l'archipel shabondie…(Désoler pour ceux et celle qui s'attender a autre chose)

-Non mais c'est pas vrai… tu te rend conte de ce que tu dit ? Je m'attendais a autre chose moi. Et puis tu fais quoi de l'autre ?

-De l'autre ?

-Mais tu est aveugle ou quoi ?

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?...

-Tu n'a pas remarquer que quelqu'un t'aime ?

-Non , ?qui ?

-Tu n'a qu'à le découvrir toi même , c'est ta punition pour être partie sans moi…Et Pouvoire repartie en prenant bien soin de faire ripée ses griffes sur le sol …arrr je déteste ce bruit.

**POV Ace :**

Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire ce que venais de me dire Marco c'est dingue ce qu'il on fait…Mais vu ce que j'ai a leur montré , je me doutée bien qu'ils avait fait un truc du genre.

-Marco viens il faut que je vous montre quelque chose , a toi et a Ren

-Ok j'arrive

-A , salut Ace .me dit Ren en souriant

-Salut Ren … Il faut que je vous montre un truc complètement dingue…

-Euh .Quoi ?

-Regarder ce qu'un oiseau postier nous a livrer . je sortie un papier de ma poche et….

-Mais c'est quoi sa !Dit Ren super surprise de voire ce que je venais de sortir de ma poche

-C'est ton avis de recherche. Dit calmement Marco

-J'avais remarquer, mais pourquoi j'ai une prime si élevée ?

-Surement pour ce que l'on a fait a Marinejoa.

-Mais c'était il y a moin de 2 heure et puis sa n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai une prime de 400 000 000 de Berry et que toi tu n'en est pas…

-C'est pas faux

-Apparemment ils t'on tout mit sur le dos…dit-je

-C'est pas juste (aire déprimée).


	5. Chapter 5

**17/Des sentiment cachée :**

**POV Pouvoire :**

Ah, lala s'te Ren j'te jure , elle fait vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais bon c'est comme sa , en plus ya quelque chose qui me fait peur, j'espère que Ren n'est pas entrain de tombée amoureuse … c'est pas que je ne veut pas sont bonheur c'est que j'ai peur qu'il lui brise le cœur, non , mais sa va pas moi , pourquoi je me mêle de sa vie, c'est ses problème…Sa m'é ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de me promener et en me baladant sur le navire je surpris une conversation , c'était des pirate de la seconde division :

-Eh , ta vue un peu comment il la regarde notre capitaine ?

-De qui tu parle ?

-De Ren , ta vue un peu comment notre capitaine la regarde ?

-C'est vrai que maintenant que t'en parle il la regarde vachement…Tu pense que…

-Ouais a mon avis il….

-Attention le vla

-Vous faite quoi vous deux ? demanda Ace

-Oh , rien , rien on parler de la routine

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On parler de ce que Ren et Marco avait fait a Marinejoa, la Marine va pas être contente…

-Ouais j'espère que sa va pas lui attirée trop d'ennuie…

-Euh…Capitaine sa va ?

-Hein ? euh, ouais , ouais , sa va. Rendez-vous utile plutôt que de parler toute la journée. Et il partie je ne sais ou .Alors que les deux autre continuer leur discutions :

-Oh lala ta remarquer comment il a changer des qu'ont lui a parler de Ren

-Ouais, y a pu de doute possible a avoire..

-Il est amoureux le capitaine. Dirent-ils ensemble, Je ne voulut pas en entendre plus, mais c'est vrai..comment Ren peut-elle ne pas voire que Ace l'aime, mais t'elle quelle est, elle doit certainement être quelque par, seul a ce demander qui peux bien l'aimer.

**POV Ren :**

J'aitais toute seul , dans ma cabine , sur mon lit les main dans les cheveux a me dir :Bon sang mais c'est qui qui m'aime ?...Mais pourquoi Pouvoire ne ma pas dit qui c'était… Si sa ce trouve , il me ment non c'est pas possible, on se connais depuis trop longtemp… Mais alors c'est qui qui m'aime ?Ro et puis je le saurais quand il me le dira…en attendant , je vais aller prendre l'aire, sa me fera du bien.

**18/Que se passe t'il quand deux frère sont en rivalité mais qu'il ne savent pas ?**

**POV Ace :**

Raa, sa m'énerve, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je suis amoureux, mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est différent . Là je pense que j'ai besoin d'un petit peu de conseil, et la personne qui pourra le mieux me conseiller en matière amour c'est Marco…Je frappa a sa porte et sans attendre de réponse j'entra dans sa cabine, a vrai dire c'étais la première fois que je venais ici, c'était plutôt bien rangée , mais il y avait un petit bouquin qui attira mon attention , je commença a le feuilleter quand je vue mon prénom sur une page , je voulais a tout pris en savoire plus sur ce qu'il pensée de moi, je commaça donc a lire :

« _c'était certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie , on nous avait ramener Ace en vie . Ah je dois bien avouer que sa petite tête me manquer, je pense quel manquer a tout le monde » _Je tourna un peu les page et cette fois je vit le prénom de Ren :

« _Au début ,je dois bien avouer que je ne lui fesais pas confiance , mais le jour de la fête donner en l'honneur d'Ace , je dois bien avouer que j'ai passer un moment magique quand… »_

-Ace ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? C'était Marco qui m'avait surpris

-Euh, ba …euh , je voulais te parler a propos de quelque chose…

-Ok si tu veux mais tu veux bien fermer le bouquin que tu tien et le reposer où tu la pris.

-Si tu veux… Je fit immédiatement ce qu'il m'avait demander , c'est vrai que j'aurais pas du lire ses note…

-Bon , de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Eh, bien c'est asser compliquer…

-Ah , si c'est compliqué , c'est que sa doit être l'amour ..Non ?

-Euh , ouais , en effet

-Alors , laisse moi deviner,… Tu est amoureux d'une fille mais tu n'ose pas lui dire…

-C'est ca , mais..

-Mais.. ?

-Je ne sais pas , la fille que j'aime, j'ai peur qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-Laisse moi rire, qui peut-on préférée a toi ?

-Ba toi

-Oh, non t'en fait pas tu a toute t'est chance…

-Mais attend, tu ne serais pas amoureux toi aussi ?

-Euh, ba ..a vrais dire c'est , que ,ba..Oui

-Ah, ah , le pros des fille a des problème en matière amoure… c'est tout nouveaux sa.

-Oh , fiche moi la paix Ace

-Attend, je suis ton frère , je vais t'aidais

-Hé , ho .A la base c'est toi qu'est venu pour que je te donne des conseil , pas le contraire.

-Mais c'est pas grave, aller , aller c'est que tu aime ?

-CON-FI-DEN-CIEL

-Mais c'est qu'il est timide en plus(^^)

-Ace , serieux fou moi la paix…

-Aller va je te l'aisse a t'est pensée et merci pour le conseils. A plus. Et je partie comme j'était venu , sans attendre de réponce.

**19 /Une mission en solo**

**POV Ren :**

J'étais encor seul , dans ma cabine , Pouvoire avais passer la nuit je sais pas où mais pas avec moi en tout cas, j'avais envie de rester dans mon lit , au chaud et tranquille quand quelqu'un frappa a ma porte, je reconnue la voix d'Haruta , il me demanda si je pouvais me levée vite fait, j'émis un petit grognement de sorte a lui faire comprendre que je voulais pas bouger mais il insista alors je sortie de mon lit , j'alla me brosser les cheveux vite fais et je sortie , là il me dit :

-Et ba , il t'en faut du temps

-Chuis pas d'humeur là

-Ouais sa ce vois , t'a passer une mauvaise nuit ?

-On vas dire sa. Bon pourquoi tu m'a réveiller ?

-Père voudrais te parler

-Ok j'y vais . dit-je a contrecœur

Je me dirigais donc vers la cabine de Père quand je vit Pouvoire allongé sur le sol , je m'approcha de lui et lui dit en le secouant un peu :

-Alors c'est là que t'a dormit . Bravo

-Mmmm , quoi ?...

-Debout !

-Ah , c'est toi Ren .

-Tu voulais que ce soit qui d'autre ?

-Je sais pas moi….Enfin pourquoi tu me réveille ?

-Père veux me parler et si c'est une autre mission…Pas le temp de finire ma phrase qui était déjà debout , d'un coup il avait la pêche

-OUAIS !Allons-y .Allons faire une mission a 2

-Ouais , ouais c'est sa .Du calme , du calme. On alla donc dans la cabine de Barbe Blanche

**POV Pouvoire :**

Ren est moi on était dans la cabine du vieux , d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il était assis sur un fauteuil et il commença a dire a Ren :

-Ren , je suis bien content de tout le tapage que toi et Marco avait mit a Marinejoa, Ah , chui fier d'être votre père.

-Merci , et vous vouliez me voire pour me dire quoi d'autre ?

-Ah , tu est perspicace , je voulais te voire pour te donner une mission

-Une mission ?

-Oui et cette fois tu la fera seul

-Quoi ? seul mais pourquoi ? Je regardit Ren étonné par ce qu'elle venais de dire , elle ne serais pas seul , je suis là moi.

-Tu as déjà fait t'est preuve en équipe , je voudrai savoir ce que tu vaut seul.

-Très bien , et ou est ce que je dois aller ?

-A banaro

-Quoi , Ba ,Banaro…

-Oui en effet , depuis quelque temps la marine si fait voire trop souvant , je voudrai que tu y aille et que tu me récolte quelque infos.

-Très bien , j'irais sur l'île du début de la fin…

-L'île du début et de la fin ? Hein , pourquoi Ace et Marco avait-il dit sa et pourquoi sont ils ici ?

-Je me comprend. Et Ren partie , je lui emboita le pas et je vit que Ace avais un aire coupable ,comme si il se s'entais visé par 'le début de la fin'

**POV Ace :**

Mais pourquoi Ren avait elle dit sa ? Faisait elle référence a mon combat contre Teatch ?...Non sinon elle n'aurais pas dit 'début de la fin' …J'avais beau réfléchir (Chose que je ne faisais pas souvent ^^)je n'arrivais toujours pas a comprendre le sens des sa phrase et a en juger par le visage de Marco , il n'en savais pas plus que moi.

**20/Un pacte horrible sur une île maudite :**

**POV Pouvoire :**

J'étais avec Ren , dans le ciel , elle ne me disais rien , a pas rament elle n'étais pas d'humeur peut-être est ce a cause du fait que je ne soit pas revenue hier soir ? Non , sinon elle me l'aurais dit, Ba, c'est pas vraiment la peine de réfléchir de toute façon on était arrivée a Banaro. Ren me dit tout bas (de sorte a ce que l'ont ne l'entende pas) :

-Regarde un peu partout autour de nous , ya des marine de par tout

-Ouais c'est vrai , mais pourquoi y en a autant ?

-Je ne sais pas , mais y a un truc qui faut que je te dise

-Va si, je t'écoute

-Et bien , tu vas trouver sa stupide mais , si jamais je me fait attrapé par la marine , n'interviens pas ok ?

-Mais ,…Mais pourquoi ?

-Pacque en arrivant sur cet île j'ai eut une vision….

-A et une vision de quoi ?

-Je me suis vue en train de me faire attrapée par la marine , il mon emmener quelque par et j'ai eu le temps d'entendre 'Si tu coopère on ne lancera pas cette attaque sur les pirate de Barbe Blanche'

-QUOI !Mais justement , il ne faut que tu te fasse attrapée , il faut retournée sur le moby dick et dire au vieux que la Marine veut nous attaqué .

-Je ne sais pas quand , où et comment sa ce produira et en plus je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il veulent dire par 'si tu coopère'…

-Très bien , c'est toi qui voit , c'est ta vie…Mais promet moi que si tu te fait chopée et qu'il te frappe tu leur fautra une bonne raclée.

-Promis.

-Au , tien , tien… Voici une belle prise. Ren n'u pas le temp de se retourner qu' elle fut frappais sur le crane et s'évanouie . Et moi , je ne pouvais rien faire , je lui avais promis de ne pas intervenir ,tout ce que je pouvais faire , s'était la suivre en mémorisant le chemin de sortie ainsi que de repérée un peu les visage important de la marine (Une fois Ren m'avais parler de certaine personne haut placée dans la Marine).

**POV Ren :**

Sa faisait mal. Je rouvrit vite les yeux et me redressa , je regarda un peu autour de moi , cette pièce ..Je suis sur que c'était celle dans ma vision. Je remarqua aussi qui j'avais des menotte en granite marin…En regardant mieux , je vit Pouvoire qui s'avancer vers moi , il m'expliqua où j'étais et que si il le fallait , il avait mémorisée le chemin de sortie. Je ne put lui répondre car un homme s'avanca vers moi en me disant :

-Ren, la femme élément…Tu sais que ta tête vaut une petite fortune ?Cette voix , sa taille…Je sais qui s'étais , Aokiji , l'amirale qui a manger un fruit de la glace (ou un truc du genre)

-Toi ? tu me veut quoi ?

-Et bien , a ce qu'il parait , tu sais beaucoup de chose…C'est vrais ?

-En quoi sa te regarde ?

-Elle se joue de nous, tuons cette criminelle. La seul personne capable de dire sa dans la marine c'est…c'est Akainu l'amirale qui a manger le fuit de magma , l'homme qui…qui tuera…Non , ne pas y penser .

-Alors , est ce vrais que tu sais beaucoup de chose ?

-J'en sais , oui. Pourquoi ?

-Alors dit moi une chose que je suis seul a connaître. (Je sourie)

-Nico Robine. Apparemment il savais de quoi je parle puisqu'il fit un pas en arrière .

-Qui te l'as dit ? Me dit il après avoir repris ses esprits

-Personne , je le sais c'est tout

-Alors ta réputation n'est pas voler…Concluons un accord ok ?

-Un accord ?

-Oui , travail pour nous ,dans une grande discrétion bien évidement et rapporte nous des conte de toute les missions que tu auras.

-Non mais sa va pas ? di-je énerver , non mais il se prend pour qui lui ? comme si j'allais travailler pour la Marine en sachant toute les horreurs qu'il ont fait subir au Pirates de Barbe Blanche lors de la guerre.

-Je m'attendais a cette réponse .dit il en souriant. Si tu fait tout ce que l'ont te dit de faire , on laissera les pirates de Barbe Blanche tranquille …d'accord

-Non , ils sont asser fort pour se protégée de la Marine , jusqu'à maintenant , il ne leur est rien arrivées de spécial, ils ont toujours put sans sortir

-Mais pense-tu qu'il soit capable de riposter contre un Bustercol avec nous , les 3 amiraux de la Marine a sa tête ? Je rester sans voix, les 3 amiraux de la marine, c'était la pire chose qui puisse leurs arrivés , je …Non le scénario ne se reproduira pas … Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'en empêcher…

-Je….J'accepte. Dit-je a contrecœur en regardant le sol.

-Détacher la. Ordonna Aokiji

-Cette fille ne nous attirera que des ennuie .Dit Akainu

-Une dernière chose , Ren la femme élément, (il me tendis un objet).Le docteur Vegapunk a mis se truc au point depuis peu. Garde le toujour avec toi, si jamais tu t'en sépare on le sauras

-Pourquoi ?

-Se truc nous permet d'entendre tout ce que tu entend donc ne pense même pas a parler a quelqu'un de notre accord.

-Je peux men séparer au moins pour aller sous la douche ? Dit-je pour me payer leur tête

-Naturellement .Me répondit Aokiji pour se payer la mienne. Retourne sur le moby dick et fait comme si rien ne c'étais passer .

Je repartie donc vers le moby dick avec Pouvoire , mais une fois partie de cette île maudite (et je paise mes mots) je ne peut me retenir de pleurer… Pouvoire me dit de venir vers lui , ce que fit mais je ne pouvais lui répondre, il continua de me parler , toujours sans lui répondre je lui montra le petit appareil qu'il m'avait donnait , et là il compris…


	6. Chapter 6

**21/Beaucoup de mystère autour d'une seul femme**

**POV Pouvoire :**

Cela faisait environ 1 mois que Ren devait faire tout ce que le marine lui demander , sa devait être horrible pour elle, déjà elle (et moi) devais gardais le secret de la mort de pirates de Barbe Blanche , (s'était déjà assez compliqué comme sa) mais maintenant elle devait en plus faire tout ce que les personne qu'elle haïsse le plus au monde lui disais de faire… Pour moi aussi c'était compliqué , elle ne pouvait plus me parler, sinon il serais ce poserai des question et vas savoir ce qui pourrais leur passer par la tête… M'enfin aujourd'hui encor on devait aller faire un truc que la Marine nous avait demander de faire…RRRR sa fautais en rage de faire tout ce qu'il nous demander .On arriva sur une île , on nous attendait , mais le truc un peu cool dans cette mission c'est que ont devait débarrassé une île de pirates qui y avait élue domicile , une île qui appartenait au vieux donc en faisant cette mission , on aider notre équipage ce qui me rendais heureux. Mais a un moment je vie Ren qui regarder dans vers un buisson , comme si elle avait vu quelqu'un qui lui était familier.

**POV Ren :**

C'était bizard … j'était presque sur d'avoir entendue du bruit vers ce buisson , ba…Surement un animal sauvage. Je me retourna (-')Il y avait un marine qui me coller au basket depuis pas mal de temps , y en avait mar. , sa faisait environ 10 minute qu'il me suivais partout , il était 'fou de moi ' comme il me disait. Non mais sérieux , j'ai autre chose a faire que d'écouter les truc complètement débile qu'il avais a me dire. Mais d'un coup je me stoppa net . Non mais c'est pas possible , Marco , j'avait vu Marco a moitié cacher derrière des buissons…Et vu la tête qu'il faisait , il m'avait aussi vu. Mais que devait il pensée de moi ?... Il doit certainement se dire 'Mais c'est un traitresses ' ou un truc du genre. Je nu pas le temps de penser a autre chose que je me pris un coup sur le crâne.

**POV Marco :**

Mais que ce que Ren faisait là , que faisait elle avec des Marine ? Pour le moment la question n'est pas la , il fallait que je me dépêche de suivre les Marine qui avait assommé Ren . Je vola longtemps au dessus d'eux , jusqu' à ce qu'il arrive au KG de la Marine. Là je compris que Ren n'était pas une traitresse , sinon il ne l'aurais pas amenait ici , je voulut descendre en piquer sur les Marines et récupérée Ren , vite fait bien fait mais je fut arrêter par de l'air , non je ne rêver pas…C'était bien de l'air .Pourtant ce n'était Ren qui faisait sa… Il y hu un truc complètement dingue (encor un comme a chaque que Ren est dans le coin…-'). De l'eau vola jusqu'ici et s'arrêta pile devant moi pour prendre la forme de lettres , il y avait écrit 'Marco s'il te plait attend , c'est Ren qui l'a voulue'

-Quoi , comment sa c'est elle qui la voulu ?L'eau changea de forme

'Attend que je te le dise et fonce dans la tour , elle t'y attendra'

-Quoi ? mais t'est d'abord ?

'Sella ne te regarde pas, tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'aider , c'est aller la chercher que je te le dirais'

-Pourquoi devrai-je te faire confiance ?

'Parce que je sait quelque chose que Ace et Ren ignore…'

-Et c'est quoi ?A vrais dire je ne voulais pas vraiment de réponse…

'Ren ne le voit pas mais…je sais que tu l'aime. C'est pour cela que même si tu ne fait pas confiance , tu iras la chercher quand j'enlèverais la barrière car tu sais que c'est le seul moyen que tu a de l'aider' Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais tout ce qu'il avait écrit était vrais…

'tu peux y aller , vite' Je descendit en piquer sur la tour et comme il me l'avait écrit , elle m'y attendais, seulement elle avait des menotte en granite marin … Enfin bref , je l'avait prise par mes serres mais en plain vol elle me dit

-Lâche-moi !

-Quoi, mais tu est dingue !Je ne te lâcherais jamais , tu ne peut pas utilisée t'est pouvoirs , tu tomberais a le mer et je ne pourrais plus t'aider. !

-Je peux utilisée mes pouvoirs même avec c'est menotte , alors lâche-moi !

-Comme tu voudras. Et je la lâcha , je me disait qu'elle n'aller pas tombait , qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiété mais je ne put m'empêché de descendre en flèche vers elle, là je la vit sifflet et au même moment ses menotte ce coupèrent en deux , juste après sa elle utilisa l'élément de l'eau , elle l'utilisa de sorte a se crée des ailes faire d'eau, je n'arriver toujours pas a y croire , le granite marin et l'eau n'avait aucun effet sur elle… M'enfin je lui poserais des questions un peu plus tard, pour le moment il fallait que l'ont rentre au moby dick.

**22/Un baiser empêcher :**

**POV Marco :**

Ren et moi arrivions sur le moby dick , il faisait nuit. Elle voulut partir je ne sait où mais je l'attrapa par le bras et je l'amena dans ma cabine , referma la porte dernière nous , elle s'assis sur le lit et je lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec les Marine tout a l'heure ?

-Je…Je travailler pour eux…Me répondit elle. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'elle venais de me dire, c'était impensable , je ne pouvais pas le croire…alors je lui demanda

-Pourquoi travailler tu avec eux ?

-Pour, …Pour vous protégée…

-Arrête de mentir Ren , dit moi la vérité.

-Il y a environ 1 mois , père m'avait demander d'aller sur Banaro pour y récolter des infos sur la Marine qui s'y faisait trop souvent voir.

-Ouais je me souvient de ca mais pourquoi tu me raconte sa ?

-Lorsque je suis aller sur cette île , j'ai commencer a chercher des infos ,mais je me sui faite prendre et…

-Et ?

-Et la Marine voulait que je travail pour eux

-Et toi tu as accepter….

-Non jamais de vie !

-Alors que faisait tu avec eux ?

-J'ai tout d'abord refusée mais , il s'attendait a cette réponse et il m'on dit que si je ne faisait pas ce qu'il me disait de faire , ils lanceraient un Bustercol avec les 3 amiraux de la Marine a sa tête sur vous, alors…

-Alors tu as accepter…

-Oui

-Mais on aurais put se défendre , jusqu'à maintenant on sen est toujours tirée

-Je le sais mais ..Les 3 amiraux de la marine c'est…c'est….

-Ren , tu me cache encor quelque chose, j'en suis sur…Dit moi ce qui t'a vraiment poussée a nous protégées, elle regarda dans un coin de la pièce où il n'y avait personne et après avoir fait sa elle commença :

-Tu ne t'est jamais posée la question .Pourquoi ai-je sauver Ace ?

-Non a vrais dire…

-Si je l'ai fait c'est encor pour vous protégée , enfin plutôt si 'on' la fait c'est pour vous protégé d'une mort certaine…

-Quoi ? ON, mort certaine…Elle utilisa l'élément de l'eau dans un coin de pièce vide et la…Je vit une silouhaite apparaitre, non mais c'était dingue quand même , un mec se tenais là avec nous , et je ne pouvais pas le voire , il me regarda (preuve qu'il était vivant) et Ren enleva l'eau qui l'entourée.

-Il s'appelle Pouvoire , personne ne peu ni le voire , ni l'entendre a par moi et de ce qu'il ma dit vous avait fait connaissance.

-Euh ouais , on peut dire sa…Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre.. ?

-Non pourquoi? il aurait du ?

-Euh ,non non

-Il dit que tu est très stupide de croire qu'il ne sais pas garder les secret…

-Sa fait toujours plaisir .. Enfin bref tu avait parler de nous protégé d'une mort certaine…Je vit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer ( a mon avis il était partie)

-Depuis que l'ont est tout jeune Pouvoire et moi , on a le don et maitriser les élément et de voire le future

-Aaaahh alors sa explique pourquoi le granit marin n'a pas d'effet sur toi…

-en effet , la seul matière qui pourrais bloqué mes pouvoirs ce serais l'or ou l'argent mais …a mon avis il ne sont pas prêt de nous faire des menotte avec ces matériaux là (sourire)

-Et le don de voire le future.. tu a vue notre future ? c'est sa ?

-Oui et …Je..Je vous est vu tous mourir

-Quoi !Elle pleurais , apparemment elle ne mentait pas

-Ace ..il mourra transpercer par un poing de magma d'Akainu,….Joz mourra en étant gelé par Aokiji …Toi…toi tu mourra par…par Kizaru , quasiment tout les capitaine mourront durant cette guerre

-Guerre mais qu'elle guère ?...Pour moi ce qu'elle venais de me dire était impensable, comment ce serait possible tous, tous mourir pendant une guerre ?...

-Après sont combat contre Teatch Ace aurait dut être livrée a la Marine , La Marine voudra par la suite l'exécuter a Marineford , le KG de la Marine. Mais vous pirate de Barbe Blanche vous n'êtes pas stupide au point de laisser l'un des vautre mourir alors vous vous rendrait a Marineford et sens suivra une grande guère que les pirate de Barbe Blanche perdrons…

-Mais tout sa vous nous l'avez fait éviter . Je n'arriver pas a croire tout ce qu'elle venais de me dire , c'était quasiment impossible , mais le pire c'est que sa se tener…Mais comment a elle fait pour tenir un aussi lourd secret sans en parler a personne ? Elle continua en larme :

-je..je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en vous voyant tout heureux comme sa , a faire la fête..Je…J'ai cru que j'avait réussie que vous avait donner une seconde chance. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévue c'est que je tombe amoureuse…. Elle avais arrêter de pleurer , elle me regardais, Je pris dans mes bras en lui disant 'tu nous a tous sauver , merci' Elle releva la tête et se rapprocha de moi elle commença :

-Marco , je ..je .La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Ren pris un aire choqué tout en disant 'Quoi !Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font là ?' Elle partie juste après avoir dit sa… Je me sentais un peu bête , je me demande bien de qui Ren est amoureuse, j'espère que c'est de moi (é_é) , mais qu'est-ce qui a put la pousser a partir si vite… ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je sortie donc de ma cabine et je vie quelque chose de … D'impensable.

**23/Un enlèvement forcée**

**POV Marco :**

Une fois sortie de ma cabine je vit un truc impensable , les trois amiraux de la marine était sur le pont et Ren

se tenais devant eux…Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisais ? De là où j'étais , je pouvais a peu près entendre ce qu'il

se disait , mais par précaution je me mit a l'abris des regard indiscrets… :

-Ren , la femme élément ,suis nous bien gentiment d'accord ?dit kizaru

-Et pourquoi le ferai-je ?Lui répondit Ren

-Pacque les dragon céleste sont en colère , et tu sais que les dragons céleste sont les descendent des

fondateur , donc chaque personne qui leur manquera de respect sera punie. Répliqua Aokiji

-Ouais , elle est cool leur vie…Dit Ren pour se payer ouvertement leur tête

-Petite insolente…Akainu commençais a perdre son sang froid (déjà ?)

-Du calme, il nous la faut vivante .

-Faut pas rêver , je ne serai jamais leur esclave…

-Et pourtant , il le faudra

-Aller-y essayer de me battre. Elle se mit en position de combat quand kizaru pointa un doigt vers moi en disant :

-Le voilà notre moyen de persuasion .Mince griller

-Choisis Ren , soit toi , soit lui. Lui dit Aokiji

-Il sais se défendre , il n'a pas besoin de moi , faut pas oubliée que c'est le capitaine de la 1er division. A

peine eut-elle le temp de finir sa phrase que Kizaru se mit a me lancer des coup vitesse lumière (logique - -')

-Tu n'a pas tord , mais que peut-il faire si je le gèle ? Dit Aokiji. Même sont grand potentiel de régénération ne lui servira a rien.

-Oui mais que se passe t'il si le feu vient sens mêler ?Quoi ?...Cette voix ,mais oui c'était Ace , il venais d'arriver et je peux dire que contre Aokiji , y a pas mieux .

-Pauvre fou , vous ne fête pas le poids contre le magma.

-Même le magma ne peut faire fondre le diamant . Joz , Joz venais d'arriver mais il tirais encor la geule

(comme d'habitude). Les combat commencèrent et tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Kizaru fuit

notre combat pour foncer vers Ren , celle-ci qui ne s'y attendais pas du tout mais , arriva tout de même a

crée un bouclier d'air qui la protégea de Kizaru (a moins que se ne soit Pouvoire qui l'ai crée) . M'enfin , Je

repris mon combat contre Kizaru lorsque ce fut Akainu qui lança un poing de magma sur elle , O non , le

navire , comment allait il résister au magma de Akainu.. ? Hein , quoi ? Le navire nu brule pas , comment sa

se fait… ? Je regardit vite fait le sol et je vit que le moby dick était recouverts d'une fine (mais résistante)

couche d'aire , a en juger par le ce que faisait Ren (elle venais de dire 'Merci' a personne)sa devait

certainement être Pouvoire qui faisait tenir un bouclier autour de notre navire. Non , pendant que je me

disait tout sa Kizaru en avait profitée pour se faire la mal et foncer sur Ren pendant que elle , elle se

protégée du magma d'Akainu. Elle ne pourra pas se protégée de Kizaru et d'Akainu en même temps . Je

courut aussi vite que possible pour la protégée mais…. Kizaru attrapa Ren par les mollets et a l'instant même

au il la toucha des menotte de lumière (oui , oui je sais c'est normalement pas possible) apparurent autour des mollets de Ren :

-Hein ? c'est quoi sa ?Demanda Ren surprise

-C'est bon , je l'ai attrapée. Dit Kizaru a haute moment où Kizaru prononça ces mots les deux autres amiraux arrêtèrent leur combat .

-Non , c'est pas possible. Dit Ren qui apparemment avait compris ce que Kizaru lui avait fait

Les amiraux repartirent juste après avoir capturer Ren , et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Soudain , je sentie

une main ..non ce n'était pas une main mais une patte , une patte avec des griffes aiguisée , c'était Pouvoire

je voulut lui dire quelque chose quand je sentit sa patte trembler et quelque seconde après cela , je ne sentit

plus sa présence , il était partie vers le rebord du navire .Je lui demanda alors ce qu'il avait et je lue (il

communique avec de l'eau puisque personne ne peu ni le voire ni l'entendre si se n'est Ren )'C'est ren , elle

va tenter quelque chose'

-Ok , les gars y a un truc qui va se passer , tenez vous prêt

-Ok , mais , Marco pourquoi les amiraux en avaient après Ren ?Me questionna Ace

-Plus tard les explications. Leur répondit-je, soudain une sorte de lance vint se planter sur le navire , sur le

coût personne ne bougea sauf Pouvoire qui avait attrapée la lance et qui la retenter de tout ce qu'il pouvais

, il la retenais tant qu'il est saigner et son sang par contre on le voyer . Je fut sortie de mes pensée lorsque je

vit que la lance commencer a se rapprocher du bord , alors je l'attrapa moi aussi et je faisait tout ce que je

pouvait pour la tirée vers moi , quelque seconde après m'avoir vus attrapée la lance Joz et Ace la prirent eux

aussi . On avait beau tirée , tirée et encor tirée on arrivée pas a la remmener vers nous …A un moment , on

y arriva miraculeusement , et quelque seconde après avoir réussie a (un peu) la tirée Aokiji apparu devant

nous , il gela le 'câble (on va dire)' d'aire avant de donner un grand coup dedans , ce qui le brisa. Cette fois ,

on avait bel et bien perdu Ren. Je fut au début surpris de voire de l'eau tomber sur le sol , puis je compris

qui ce n'était pas simplement de l' eau , c'était des larme , Pouvoire pleurais et a en juger par les tache de

sang sur le sol , il avait mal**…**

**24/On sais où elle est , on y va !**

**POV Marco :**

Je me sentais impuissant , complaitement nul. Putain , je suis le capitaine de la 1er division de Barbe Blanche

et je suie même pas capable de protégée un membre de ma flotte… Cela fesait 1 jour que Ren c'était faite

enlevée , Ace , Joz et moi on en avait parler a père mais nous ne pouvions rien faire , nous ne savions même

pas où se trouver Ren soit a Marineford , soit a Marinejoa , soit a Impel Down… Faut amaginer , on se pointe

a Impel Down , on arrive a rentrer et Ren n'y est pas… C'est rageant ! Mais dans l'état actuel des chose , je

ne voit qu'une seul chose a faire . Je sortie de ma cabine et je me suis mit sur le pont , il n'y avait

personne…(pourquoi ?je m'en fou) Je me suis mit a criée :

-Vient , je sais que tu est là…Pas de réponce. POUVOIRE ! sort de ta cachète .J'espère que personne ne

m'a entendue … Je sentie que quelqu'un m'attrapas le bras et me tirais vers une cabine , le cabine de Ren.

Là il utilisa une fois de plus l'élément de l'eau pour comuniqué et je lut :

'Comment savait tu que j'était encor ici ?'

-Ren ma tout raconter , toute la vériter sur notre sordide destin , même si elle l'a changée…Enfin bref , j'ai

bien compris que même si elle devais mourir , elle nous protègerais donc , si elle ,elle ne peut plus le faire ,

c'est logiquement a sont meilleur amie de continuer sa tâche…

'Tu est intelligent. Et pourquoi voulais tu me parler ?'

-Tu est la personne qui connais le mieux Ren , tu dois bien savoir où il l'ont emmener ?

'En effet , je le sais, pourquoi ?'

-je veux essayer de la sauver

'Ne dit pas n'importe quoi , tu n'a pas le poid contre 1 amiral , 1 seul amiral et tu voudrai essayer de faire face a toute la Marine, ?'

-Oui, Ren a toujours (en secret) fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous aider , alors c'est a nous de l'aider

'Je comprend pourquoi elle t'aime bien'

-aller , dit moi au elle est. Dit-je tout rouge pour évitée le sujet

'A lala , qui va-t-elle choisir , le 1er ou le 2nd ?'

-1er , 2nd ? mais qu'est-ce-que tu raconte ?

'Au rien , rien , je dit juste que je me demande qui Ren va choisir entre vous 2…'

-Nous deux …Tu veux dire que quelqu'un d'autre l'aime ?

'Bon je croyais que tu voulais savoire où elle était ?'

-En effet dit le mois s'il te plaît

'Très bien , je vais te le dire mais a une seul condition'

-Laquelle ?

'Je vient avec toi'

-Très bien

'Attend , je lui demande'

-Quoi ?

POV Pouvoire :

Il ne pouvait pas me voire mais je ne put m'empêcher de lui sourire …Je me suis alors concentrer du mieux

que je pouvais sur Ren et je toucha Marco(puisque normalement dans le future il devra voire où se trouve

Ren)…Comme je le pensée , j'eu une vision du future (enfin plutôt j'ai entendue une partie du future)

J'entendit « Combien de temps va tu encor résister ? Si tu ne fait pas ce que l'ont te dit de faire , on va

augmenter la dose et a un certain point que tu le veuille ou non , tu fera ce que l'ont te dira… » Je décrive la

voix que j'avait entendue a Marco et il me dit sans hésitation :

-Une voix comme sa , il n'y en a qu'une , c'est la voix du dragon céleste que Ren et moi avons rencontrer a

Marinejoa lors de notre mission…Vue son visage , il avait un mauvais souvenir de cet endroit. M'enfin , On

maintenant que l'ont sais où se trouve Ren , on y va…Pas le temps de dire ou plutôt d'écrire quoi que ce soit

, que Marco était déjà partie , je le suivit et on se dirigée vers Marinejoa…


	7. Chapter 7

**25/Pendant ce temps a Marinejoa…**

**POV Ren :**

Je me réveilla dans une pièce lugubre , a peine ai-je ouvert les yeux que quelqu'un me dit :

-Alors , stupide être inferieure , tu fait moins la maligne maintenant. Sa y est je sais où j'étais , je me trouvée

dans la pièce que j'avais pu apercevoir lors de ma dernière visite , ce n'est qu'a ce moment la que je me

rendit conte que j'étais menotter (je suis longue a la détente)

-Yo c'est encor toi , t'en a pas mare que je te mette par terre ?Pas de réponce , tout ce que je vit ce fut le fer

rouge qui se raprochée , qui se raprochée , je voulait gardait le secret de mon pouvoire mais je men fou , sur

le moment je ne pouvais rien faire se ce n'est sa… j'utilisa l'élément de l'air pour envoyée loin , loin , loin ce

maudit fer, ce qui apparemment n'a pas plus au dragon céleste puisqu'il a sortie un pistoler et il le braqua

sur moi

-Y en a marre de toi , tu ne nous apporte que des problème …Tu va mourir

-Le même pistolet que la dernière fois , non mais sérieux t'est un peu bornée mec…Il continua de la braqué sur moi , il aller tirée lorsqu'un autre dragon céleste dit :

-Attendait père , ne la tuer pas …

-Quoi, fils ,pourquoi ne veut –tu pas que je la tue , elle a déshonorée notre famille

-Mais j'aime son caractère , je la veut.

-Elle n'est pas docile et elle n'est même pas marquer au fer rouge

-C'est pas grave , je la veut , se soir je vous la remontrerez , elle sera magnifique et bien docile

-Si tu veut mais si jamais elle ne me plait pas , je la tuerais de mes propre mains

-Bien père . Sur ce , emener là… Non mais comme si j'aller rester ici bien longtemps…

-Tu est une grande occasion , et au grande occasion vont les objets de grande valeur , donner moi ces menottes .

Pfff genre que sa va me faire quelque ch…Des ..Des menottes en or…Je n'y croyais pas , je voulut me libérée

mais trop tard , j'était déjà menotter …Là j'avais peur , il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de mon corps , je

ne pourrais pas me défendre…Il m'emmenèrent dans une salle encor plus lugubre que l'autre , dans celle là

il y avait un siège tailler dans de la roche , deux accoudoirs (on va appeler sa comme sa)dans lequel on

devait placer nos bras et bien sur des truc et des machin pour nous empêcher de bouger… Mais le truc qui

ma le plus fait peur c'est qu'il y avait des étagère où il y avait des tas de produit , drogue ou médicament

…Sa y est , j'est compris pourquoi il m'on amenais , il veulent me droguer pour que je face tout ce qu'il me

demande de faire sans rechigner… Il me forcèrent a m'assoir dans ce maudit siège et a mettre mes bras

dans les feinte tailler dans la roche .Il commencèrent a me faire des piqures la 1er , la 2nd et la 3eme , je ne

les sentis pas, mais ce fut au bout de la 4eme que je sentis que la drogue commencer a faire de

l'effet…C'était bizard , cette sensation de ne plus rien contrôler , heureusement pour eux que je ne pouvais

plus utiliser mes pouvoirs sinon il aurais passer un sale quart d'heure …Au bout de 6eme piqure le dragon

céleste vint devant moi et me dit :

-Dit moi quelque chose de gentil.

-Va te faire foudre. Lui répondi-je , pour montrer que je pouvais encor me contrôler mais en réponce j'eu

une gifle …Et il continuèrent a me faire des piqures … au bout de la 15eme le dragon céleste revint vers moi

et me dit :

-Combien de temps va tu encor résister ? Si tu ne fait pas ce que l'ont te dit de faire , on va augmenter la dose et a un certain point que tu le veuille ou non , tu fera ce que l'ont te dira…

-Tout ce que vous…..Même pas dans t'est rêve.

-Arghhh , on y était presque , aller encor une ou deux et elle cèdera … Au bout de 20 piqures , je n'en pouvais plus et je …Je …Je perdit le contrôle

**26 / une intrusion chez les dragons céleste (encor !)**

**POV Marco :**

Pouvoire et moi , on était partie depuis environ une dime-heur du moby dick , ils nous rester encor pas mal de chemin avant d'arriver a Marinejoa et je voulait un peu discuter alors je lui demanda :

-Pouvoire , comment a-tu rencontrer Ren ?

'Je ne sais pas' Me répondit il …

-Comment sa tu ne sais pas ?

'C'est asser compliqué , mais pour ne pas te mentir je ne m'en souvient plus'

-Tu ne t'en souvient plus…Mais comment sa ce fait ?

'Et bien d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué , lors de notre venu ici , on a eu un petit problème et j'ai perdu la mémoire…La chose la plus lointaine dont je me souvient remonte a il y 2 mois'

-Ah…Ok. Et c'est pas trop compliqué de ne pouvoir parlée qu'a une seul personne ?

'Bof , je me suis vite habituer et puis sa a des avantages'

-Des avantages ?

'Ouais par exemple , Ren ou quelqu'un d'autre veut avoir discrètement des infos sur quelqu'un , je peut aller espionner quelqu'un sans qu'il me remarque. Pratique non ?'

-Ouais en effet , sa a des coter positif..Et c'est comme sa que tu a su que j'aimais Ren , tu ma espionner ?

'Pas besoin , tu n'est pas très doué pour cacher t'est sentiment…Et puis honnêtement Ren n'est pas très doué pour voire les sentiment des autre…'

-Ok….C'est tojours sympas d'apprendre que je ne sais pas me contrôler (aire déprimé)

'Ba t'en fait pas , tu n'est pas le seul qui en sais pas caché s'est sentiment…'

-Ouais , en parlant de sa , tu peut me dire qui d'autre aime Ren ?

'Tien regarde , on est arrivé a Marinejoa' Grrr , toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas me répondre

-Ouais , bon…Comment on fait pour rentrer ?

'Attend …. On passe par le couloire principal et on arrivera a une grande salle , là normalement il y aura Ren , mais attention il y aura aussi des gardes et tout les dragons céleste'

-Ok.

On entra donc dans la résidance des dragons céleste et on suivit le couloire principal jusqu'à une immense porte , sa devait être la porte menant a la grande salle dont me parler Pouvoire , je voulut entrer mais il m'en empêcha et écrit :

'Attend , si on entre comme sa d'un seul coup on va se faire voire par tout le monde et on va nous tirée dessus'

-Et tu propose quoi ?

'Attend deux seconde , je vais crée une illusion autour de toi de sorte a ce que personne ne te voit et on entrera en même temp que la prochaine personne qui auvrira la porte'

-Ok … dit-je a contrecœur , moi je voulais foncer dans le tas , récupéré Ren et repartir vite fait bien fait. Mais bon, on attendra encor un peu. Au bout d'environ 5 minute , une personne ouvrit les porte pour apporté des plats (mmm , sa me donne faim ^^). A ce moment là Pouvoire et moi-même on entra dans la salle et on vit des femme qui dancais , parmit elles je ne vit pas Ren jusqu' à ce qu'un mec habiller tout en noir dise a un dragon céleste quelque chose , juste après cela le dragon céleste ce leva et dit :

-Père l'esclave que je vous m'avait confiée est maintenant bien sage et bien docile, je vous demande de bien vouloire excuser son comportement de la dernière fois , regarder comme elle a changer.

A ce moment je vit une porte s'ouvrir et Ren entra dans la pièce… Elle ne porter pas comme a sont habitude des vêtement rouge avec des motif de serpent mais a la place elle avait une longue jupe blanche avec des voiles violet , elle avait aussi un tee-shirt blanc cour qui nous laisser voir son vente et un long gilet transparent (encor un voile - ') violet… Je dois bien dire que cette tenu lui va merveilleusement bien.

-Dance . Ordonna un dragon céleste , mais ce qui me surpris c'était que Ren s'executa , elle se mit a dancer et elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque dance fut finit . Je n'en revener pas , elle faisait tout ce que les dragon céleste lui ordonner de faire.

'Y a un truc qui va pas' m'écrivit Pouvoire

-J'avait remarqué , mais quois ? C'est pourtant bien Ren là , au milieu de la salle. Dit-je en chuchoten , de sorte a ce que personne sauf Pouvoire ne m'entende.

'Regarde attentivement son visage'

-Son visage , son visage….. Ses yeux , ils sont vide , c'est comme si elle ne contrôler plus rien.

'En plus elle ne m'entend plus'

-Comment sa ?

'Sa fait 3 fois que je l'appelle , elle ne c'est même pas retourner'

-Il faut qu'on aille la chercher

'J'y vais' Pas le temp de lui répondre quoi que ce soit que je ne sentis plus sa présence. Maintenat c'était a Pouvoire de faire le boulot (je dit sa mais j'ai rien fait moi^^)

POV Pouvoire :

Ren n'allais vraiment pas bien, elle ne réagiser même plus a ma présence. Je devais faire quelque chose , je commencer a me raprocher d'elle , je la pris dans mes bras , la souleva et je commencer a partire quand un mec dans mon dos dit :

-Que t'arrive t'il ? Pourquoi vole tu ?

-Je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un et il m'enmenne je ne sais pas où .

-Tu le truc qui t'enleve, c'est un ordre. Non mais je t'en foutrais des 'Truc' , je suis quelqu'un et non un 'truc'. *Tilt* Ren avait sauter de mes bras et elle commencer a me lancer des lames d'aires , elle devenait de plus en plus forte j'esseya une dernière fois (avant de devoire l'assomer) de la résonner :

-Ren ! Réveille toi , c'est moi Pouvoire !

-Pouv…Pouvoire ?...Elle arrêta de me lancer des lame d'aire et elle commencer a trembler

-Oui Ren , c'est moi ,Pouvoire…

-Que fait-tu ? Tue la chose qui a tenter de t'amener.

-Oui , Maî…Non….Non…

-Que se passe t'il ? Fait ce que je t'ai ordonner

-Va te faire foutre ! Dit elle avant de s'écrouler , a mon avis elle a était droguer ou un truc du genre et la elle vient de s'assommer elle-même pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un qui lui est cher (elle est doué dit donc , elle arrive a s'évanouir sur commende ^^') .

-Alors je le ferais moi-même. Dit un mec qui avait de la morve au nez

Il lança une paire de menotte en or (au hasar) et Pam , comme fait exprès , elle tomba sur moi, je me retrouver avec une main menotter avec de l'or.

-Pouvoire on peut te voire ! C'était Marco qui venais d'hurler , mon illusion avait disparu

-Quoi ? Comment sa on peut me voire . Dit-je a haute voix (pour une foix)

-Et aussi t'entendre. A peine eu t'il fini sa phrase qu'il fonca sur nous et nous attrappa par ses serres , moi je tenais fermement Ren et lui il me tenais… Marco fit voler un mur en éclat et on sortit de cet forteresse , a la 1er île que l'on croisa Marco nous déposa.

**27/Danger mortelle**

**POV Marco :**

Je n'en revener pas , c'est vrai , je l'avais aperçu une fois mais , je n'ai jamais vue Pouvoire en entier et en couleur (- '). Il avait le poil noire des jambe jusqu'au bas de son ventre , du bas de son ventre jusqu'à ses épaule il avait le poil gris , au niveau de ses épaule son poil devenais épais et prenais la forme de flamme ses bras avait aussi un poil gris jusqu'à ses patte où il avait 3 longues griffre (a chaque patte) , sa tête elle aussi avait un poil gris , il avait un sourire rouge et des yeux bleu. Pour c'est cheuveux …enfin non , ce sont plutôt des long poil qui aller tout le long de son corp , ils étaient noire puis devener rouge et redevenez noir au niveau de ses pointes… En gros , si on ne fit qua qon apparence , c'est un monstre (POV NARRATEUR : Si vous voulez un meilleur aperçue de Pouvoire , j'ai remarquer depuis quelque jour qu'il ressemble beaucoup a un Zoroark (dans notre monde) voilà.)…

-Ren , Ren , Ren …

-Laisse , elle est évanouie rien de plus… Dit-je

-Non , sinon elle m'aurais reconnu tout a l'heur …

-Et ?

-Elle a surement était droguer. Il commencer a enlever les vêtement de Ren…(é_è)

-Hé , ho ..tu fait quoi là ?Dit-je en devenant tout rouge

-Sa y est j'est trouvée

-Trouvée quoi ?

-Regarde son épaule

-Son épaule ?... (air choqué) Elle avait une vingtaine de petit trou , trace qu'on lui a fait des tas de piqûres

-J'avais raison , elle a belle et bien était droguer. Dit-il en pleurant

-C'est pas vrai , il fut vite la ramener au moby dick !

Pouvoire toucha Ren et il se mit a trembler

-Pouvoire , sa va ?

-Tu vas trouver sa bizard mais il faut que tu appuis sur le ventre de Ren…

-Quoi ? mais tu est dingue…Pourquoi ?

-Fait le c'est tout

-Mais pourquoi ? Dans l'état dans lequel elle est sa va peut être la tuée !Dit-je énervée par ce qu'il venait de me dire

-écoute c'est compliqué a croire mais fait le , sinon elle va … Pas le temps de finir de me criée dessus que Ren cracha du sang

-Il lui arrive quoi ?

-La drogue qu'il lui ont fait prendre peut être nocive voire mortel…

-Vite il faut aller au moby dick , elle doit se faire soigner.

-Non , elle sera déjà morte, fait moi confiance et appuis sur son ventre , elle crachera un peu de le drogue qui lui on fait prendre

-Comment tu sais sa ?

-Plus tard , fait ce que je te dit s'il te plaît. Je fit ce qu'il me demanda , même si c'était vachement bizard... Mais le truc encor plus dingue c'est que Ren recracha un peu de la drogue qu'il lui avait fait prendre et pendant quelque instant elle rouvrit même les yeux

-Merci Marco, Pouvoire tien. Elle créa une clé avec de l'air et juste après elle se ré-évanouies . Pouvoire put se libérée et il disparu , dommage sa me manquera de lui parler et d'avoir une réponde…

'Maintenant , il faut se dépêchée de l'amener sur le moby dick' (snif chui pu habituer a lire ToT)

-Ok , J' irais aussi vite que possible

'J'te suis'

Et on repartie vers le moby dick ,en moins de 20 minute on était arrivée . Cette fois-ci j'atterris pile devant l'infirmerie , comme sa pas besoin de courir comme un fou pour arriver a temps .Je donna Ren au infirmières. Au bout de 2 heure , Tachi sortie de la pièce où était Ren et elle me dit :

-Marco que lui est il arrivée ?

-Je ne sais pas trop mais … Je suis aller la chercher chez les dragons céleste et elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait de faire , ce qui n'est pas du tout son caractère

-Et lui a tu fait quelque chose ?

-Oui , sur une île quelqu'un ma dit de lui appuyer sur le ventre , que cela lui ferai cracher un peu de la drogue ou du poison qu'il lui avait injecter…

-Et tu a très bien fait , si tu n'aurais pas fait sa a l'heur qu'il est , elle serai morte. Ce qu'elle a dans le sang est une drogue très puissante qui fait perdre tout contrôle de soit a petite quantité et plus la quantité augmente , plus il est difficile de résister …

-Donc elle a était droguer et elle perdu tout contrôle de soit pendant environ quelque heure.

-Pas seulement , elle devra rester au moins 1 semaine au lit sinon il est possible qu'elle meure .

-Quoi ?

-Oui a une grande quantité cette drogue est mortelle, et vu toute les traces qu'elle a …On lui a au moins 20 piqures, ce qui est énorme.

-Au minimum une semaine…

**28/Trois secret révélée et un amour qui n'est pas partagée. **

**POV Ren :**

Aïe , Aïe ,Aïe … J'ai mal a la tête. Hein , chui où ? je regarda un peu autour de moi et je vit Pouvoire qui était a mon chevet , il devait certainement être là depuis longtemps car il dormais a moitié assis sur une chaise a moitié allongé sur le lit, je lui caressa la tête pour le réveiller :

-Mmmmh (il releva péniblement la tête et brusquement , en me voyant il afficha un grand sourire et me pris dans ses bras) Ren , Ren , Ren , je suis tellement content de te voir enfin réveiller

-Oui , oui Pouvoire moi aussi je suis contente de te voir , mais te dit 'enfin'…Sa fait combien de temp que je suis dans cet état ?

-Un peu plus d'une semaine , pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir , pour savoir…

-Ren , quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souvient lorsque tu était a Marinejoa ?

-La dernière chose dont je me souvient c'est que j'aitais dans une salle vraiment lugubre et qu'on me fesait des piqures…Après sa , c'est le troue noir…

-Tu veut savoir ce qui c'est passer après ?

-Oui , si c'est pas glauque…

-Et bien , enfaite il t'on injecter de la drogue très puissante , tu avait totalement perdue le contrôle de toi et tu faisait tout ce que l'on te disait de faire…

-J'ai honte…(toute rouge)

-Oi , Bien dormie princesse ?

-Marco (aire contente), pourquoi princesse ?

-Regarde t'est habits et tu comprendra ^^. Je regarda me regarda et je vit que j'avait des habit magnifique

-Ah, ok …Je comprend.

-Ren , tu sais que tu nous a vraiment fait peur ?

-Désoler , je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. J'avais honte , a cause de moi Pouvoire et Marco ont dut aller dans un des endroit les plus dangereux du monde pour un pirate.

-Y en a d'autre qui voudrai te parler. Marco fit un signe vers la porte et quasiment tout les capitaine entrèrent dans la salle.

-Tu sais que tu aurais du nous prévenir que tu avait des problèmes ?

-Oui , désoler les gars…

-Aller va fait pas cette tête , si ta compris t'est pardonnée . Me dit Ace en séchant mes larmes

- Tu aurais quelque autre petit secret Ren ? Me demanda Haruta .

-Euh…Ba a vrais dire , c'est que….Oui

-Et tu pensée nous les dires quand ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Ba je croie que c'est le bon moment pour nous les dirent , tu ne pense pas ?Me dit Joz

-Ouais , mais d'abord j'ai une question .

-Va s'y . Le lança Curiel

-Joz ?

-Mmouais ?

-Pourquoi tu tire toujours la gueule ?

-Non , mais c'est quoi ce genre de question stupide…

-Bon comme tu ne me semble pas apte a me répondre je vais vous dire les trucs que je vous cache…

-Vas-y…

-Soyer pas trop pressé, ce qu'elle va vous dire va vous sembler complètement dingue. Dit Marco

-A pacque toi tu était au courant ?Dit Ace un peu en colère

-Ouais . Ace voulut s'assoir pour faire mine d'ignorer Marco mais il ne le put car Pouvoire occupée déjà la chaise , donc pour empêcher Ace de s'assoir sur lui , il posa sa main sur son dos. Ace fit un bon en avant en hurlant

-YAAAAAAA , MAIS C'EST QUOI SAAAAAA ?

-Je vous présente Pouvoire , il est super sympas mais vous ne pouvais ni le voire ni l'entendre… J'utilisa l'élément de l'eau pour leur montrer que Pouvoire exister et ils firent tous un :

-Ya , le choque. Sauf Marco qui lui était déjà au courant

-Et sa fait longtemps qu'il est là ? Demanda Vista

-Ba…Aussi longtemps que moi

-Ok….Et tu nous cache rien d'autre ?

-Non rien de spécial

-Hem,Hem…Fit Marco du genre 'Tu n'oublirais pas quelque chose ?'

-Non mais sa sert a quoi de leur dire … Sa ne se produira pas !

-De quoi , de quoi ? dit Ace toujours curieux

-Pouvoire et moi on peut influencer le temp et donc avoir quelque vision du future…

-Non, Sérieux ? dit Curiel

-Ouais , et c'est comme sa que j'ai put voire un truc , horrible vous concernant….

-Horrible ? t'est sur que tu n'exagère pas un peut trop ?

-Non , je n'exagère pas et , je peux vous dire que sa ne se produira jamais…

-C'est si grave que sa ? Demanda Vista

-Ace , tu te souvient quand j'avait dit 'Banaro , l'île du début de la fin'

-Oui , oui je m'en souvient , d'ailleurs de quoi voulait tu parler a ce moment là ?

-Je vais vous raconter un truc complètement dingue , mais avant de vous le raconter promettez moi de ne rien dire a personne sauf a père.

-Ok si tu veut . dirent les capitaines

-Ace le combat que tu a perdu contre Teatch , normalement après cela tu aurais du être livrer a la Marine en tant que 'cadeau' pour que Teatch obtienne le rang de Corsère. Tu aurai du donc être enfermer a Impel Down et Sengoku sais pour ton père.

-Non….

-Si . Et c'est en partie pour cela que la Marine voudra t'executer a Marineford… (S'a y est je me suis remise a plaurer … Faut que je me contrôle). Mais , vous Pirates de Barbe Blanche , vous ne laiseriez jamais l'un des vautre mourir sans réagir donc , vous irez a Marineford et s'en suivra une immense guère que vous perdrez… Et seulement quelque un d'entre vous survivrons.

-Waaaa, elle est trop émouvante ton histoire Ren…Dit Curiel et quelque imbécile sens fouter largement alors que d'autre…

-Sa…Sa veut dire que quasiment tout le monde mourra par ma faute… Ace ne pleurer pas mais il ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Il partie en courant , c'est de ma faute si Ace est dans cet état , c'est donc a moi de l'aider…Mais qu'est ce que j'espérer franchement. Je sortie de mon lit et je voulut marcher mais je n'y arrivais pas

-Hé , Ren faut pas pas que tu y allie trop fort du 1er coup ok ? Me dit Marco pour essayer de me dissuader de suivre Ace

-T'en fait pas , je n'est forcément besoin de marcher ^^. Je créa une petite planche d'aire et je suivit Ace en survolant le sol. J'arrivais a sa cabine , aller il faut pas que je lui montre que je ne vais pas bien , je réussie enfin a me mettre debout , je frappa a sa porte et j'entra (sans attendre de réponse).Je le vit dans sont lit , enroulée dans ses couverture . Je m'approcha de lui :

-Ace , tu te sens bien ?

-Fiche moi la paix Ren . Il avait beaux essayer de se retenir , je savais pertinemment qu'il pleurer

-Ace , je n'est fait que vous dire des chose que ne se produirons jamais…

-Mais…Mais tu vien de dire que si tu ma aider a Banaro c'était pour empêcher tout l'équipage de mourir

-Non , je n'est pas dit sa.

-Mais tu la bien insinuer , si tu ma sauvée c'est juste pour protégée les autre.

-Mais , non , tu sais je t'aime beaucoup ,c'est aussi pour sa que je t'ai aider.

-Tu…Tu m'aime beaucoup .

-Mais oui, je t'aime énormément et tu mérite beaucoup mieux que ce qui aurais du t'arriver.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup . Il me pris dans ses bras

-Ace , je suis désoler pour tout a l'heur , je ne voulais pas…

-C'est pas grave Ren.

-Ace , tu est sur que sa va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Pacque tout a l'heur tu est partie en culpabilisant et que maintenant tu me prend dans t'est bras en me disant que tu ne m'en veut pas.

-Tu sais , même si je le voulais , je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Par-ce-que je t'aime Ren…Quoi ? Ace m'aime …. Ya le choque , je m'y attendais pas du tout.

-Tu sais Ace , je t'aime beaucoup mais , tu est mon frère et…

-Tu dit que je suis ton frère mais Marco aussi et pourtan sa ne t'empêche pas de …

-Lui c'est différent , c'est la 1er personne avec qui j'ai vraiment parlé .

-Bof , ya pas vraiment de 1er personne avec qui tu as parlé, lors de notre 1er repas tous ensembles , tu t'est bien amusée avec tout le monde…

-Oui mais après le repas , j'aii voulut prendre l'air et c'est là que l'ont a vraiment fait connaissance…

-Ren , je savais parfaitement ce qui c'est passer entre vous ce soir là , puisque j'y étais

-Quoi ?

-Oui , je voulais te tenir conpagnie et te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie quand je t'est vue avec Marco…

-Tu sais que tu aurais du venir , on aurais passer un super moment a 3…

-Mais , je ne voulais pas que Marco soit avec nous , je voulais être seul avec toi !

-Ace , tu sais c'est compliqué pour moi aussi…

-Compliqué , dès que tu as des soucis , les capitaine de flotte sont tous là pour t'aider , tu as un copain que personne peut ni voire , ni entendre et 2 commandant amoureux de toi !

-2 ?

-Oui , je ne suis pas le seul qui t'aime , et sa ce vois…

-Ace , tu ne serais pas un peut jaloux ?

-Moi, mais , mais non…

-Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup. Waa, le choque , a peine le temps de finir ma phrase que Ace m'embrassa…

-Ace , mais tu fait quoi bon sang ?Désoler, mais je ne t'aime pas plus que j'aime mon frère…

-Pourtant y en a un pour qui c'est différent…

-A bon , pour qui ?

-Pouvoire , j'ai remarque que bien des fois , tu regarder dans le vide , enfaite tu regarder Pouvoire… Dit Ace

-Pouvoire (j'éclata de rire) , mais non , lui c'est mon meilleur amie et puis on est comme frère est sœur , on a grandie ensemble…Un peu comme toi et Luffy. Dit-je… Mais c'est vrai que… mmmm… C'est vraiment stupide que Pouvoire est perdu la mémoire…

-Rien de plus ?

-Mais non voyons , mais tu sais que est trop chou quand tu te trompe. Dit-je d'un rire forcé

-Ren , si tu ne veut vraiment pas…Je te laisserais tranquille.

-Ace , toi au moins tu est sympas (sourire) . Vien avec moi , il faut que je demande quelque chose a père


	8. Chapter 8

**21/Beaucoup de mystère autour d'une seul femme**

**POV Pouvoire :**

Cela faisait environ 1 mois que Ren devait faire tout ce que le marine lui demander , sa devait être horrible pour elle, déjà elle (et moi) devais gardais le secret de la mort de pirates de Barbe Blanche , (s'était déjà assez compliqué comme sa) mais maintenant elle devait en plus faire tout ce que les personne qu'elle haïsse le plus au monde lui disais de faire… Pour moi aussi c'était compliqué , elle ne pouvait plus me parler, sinon il serais ce poserai des question et vas savoir ce qui pourrais leur passer par la tête… M'enfin aujourd'hui encor on devait aller faire un truc que la Marine nous avait demander de faire…RRRR sa fautais en rage de faire tout ce qu'il nous demander .On arriva sur une île , on nous attendait , mais le truc un peu cool dans cette mission c'est que ont devait débarrassé une île de pirates qui y avait élue domicile , une île qui appartenait au vieux donc en faisant cette mission , on aider notre équipage ce qui me rendais heureux. Mais a un moment je vie Ren qui regarder dans vers un buisson , comme si elle avait vu quelqu'un qui lui était familier.

**POV Ren :**

C'était bizard … j'était presque sur d'avoir entendue du bruit vers ce buisson , ba…Surement un animal sauvage. Je me retourna (-')Il y avait un marine qui me coller au basket depuis pas mal de temps , y en avait mar. , sa faisait environ 10 minute qu'il me suivais partout , il était 'fou de moi ' comme il me disait. Non mais sérieux , j'ai autre chose a faire que d'écouter les truc complètement débile qu'il avais a me dire. Mais d'un coup je me stoppa net . Non mais c'est pas possible , Marco , j'avait vu Marco a moitié cacher derrière des buissons…Et vu la tête qu'il faisait , il m'avait aussi vu. Mais que devait il pensée de moi ?... Il doit certainement se dire 'Mais c'est un traitresses ' ou un truc du genre. Je nu pas le temps de penser a autre chose que je me pris un coup sur le crâne.

**POV Marco :**

Mais que ce que Ren faisait là , que faisait elle avec des Marine ? Pour le moment la question n'est pas la , il fallait que je me dépêche de suivre les Marine qui avait assommé Ren . Je vola longtemps au dessus d'eux , jusqu' à ce qu'il arrive au KG de la Marine. Là je compris que Ren n'était pas une traitresse , sinon il ne l'aurais pas amenait ici , je voulut descendre en piquer sur les Marines et récupérée Ren , vite fait bien fait mais je fut arrêter par de l'air , non je ne rêver pas…C'était bien de l'air .Pourtant ce n'était Ren qui faisait sa… Il y hu un truc complètement dingue (encor un comme a chaque que Ren est dans le coin…-'). De l'eau vola jusqu'ici et s'arrêta pile devant moi pour prendre la forme de lettres , il y avait écrit 'Marco s'il te plait attend , c'est Ren qui l'a voulue'

-Quoi , comment sa c'est elle qui la voulu ?L'eau changea de forme

'Attend que je te le dise et fonce dans la tour , elle t'y attendra'

-Quoi ? mais t'est d'abord ?

'Sella ne te regarde pas, tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'aider , c'est aller la chercher que je te le dirais'

-Pourquoi devrai-je te faire confiance ?

'Parce que je sait quelque chose que Ace et Ren ignore…'

-Et c'est quoi ?A vrais dire je ne voulais pas vraiment de réponse…

'Ren ne le voit pas mais…je sais que tu l'aime. C'est pour cela que même si tu ne fait pas confiance , tu iras la chercher quand j'enlèverais la barrière car tu sais que c'est le seul moyen que tu a de l'aider' Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais tout ce qu'il avait écrit était vrais…

'tu peux y aller , vite' Je descendit en piquer sur la tour et comme il me l'avait écrit , elle m'y attendais, seulement elle avait des menotte en granite marin … Enfin bref , je l'avait prise par mes serres mais en plain vol elle me dit

-Lâche-moi !

-Quoi, mais tu est dingue !Je ne te lâcherais jamais , tu ne peut pas utilisée t'est pouvoirs , tu tomberais a le mer et je ne pourrais plus t'aider. !

-Je peux utilisée mes pouvoirs même avec c'est menotte , alors lâche-moi !

-Comme tu voudras. Et je la lâcha , je me disait qu'elle n'aller pas tombait , qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiété mais je ne put m'empêché de descendre en flèche vers elle, là je la vit sifflet et au même moment ses menotte ce coupèrent en deux , juste après sa elle utilisa l'élément de l'eau , elle l'utilisa de sorte a se crée des ailes faire d'eau, je n'arriver toujours pas a y croire , le granite marin et l'eau n'avait aucun effet sur elle… M'enfin je lui poserais des questions un peu plus tard, pour le moment il fallait que l'ont rentre au moby dick.

**22/Un baiser empêcher :**

**POV Marco :**

Ren et moi arrivions sur le moby dick , il faisait nuit. Elle voulut partir je ne sait où mais je l'attrapa par le bras et je l'amena dans ma cabine , referma la porte dernière nous , elle s'assis sur le lit et je lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec les Marine tout a l'heure ?

-Je…Je travailler pour eux…Me répondit elle. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'elle venais de me dire, c'était impensable , je ne pouvais pas le croire…alors je lui demanda

-Pourquoi travailler tu avec eux ?

-Pour, …Pour vous protégée…

-Arrête de mentir Ren , dit moi la vérité.

-Il y a environ 1 mois , père m'avait demander d'aller sur Banaro pour y récolter des infos sur la Marine qui s'y faisait trop souvent voir.

-Ouais je me souvient de ca mais pourquoi tu me raconte sa ?

-Lorsque je suis aller sur cette île , j'ai commencer a chercher des infos ,mais je me sui faite prendre et…

-Et ?

-Et la Marine voulait que je travail pour eux

-Et toi tu as accepter….

-Non jamais de vie !

-Alors que faisait tu avec eux ?

-J'ai tout d'abord refusée mais , il s'attendait a cette réponse et il m'on dit que si je ne faisait pas ce qu'il me disait de faire , ils lanceraient un Bustercol avec les 3 amiraux de la Marine a sa tête sur vous, alors…

-Alors tu as accepter…

-Oui

-Mais on aurais put se défendre , jusqu'à maintenant on sen est toujours tirée

-Je le sais mais ..Les 3 amiraux de la marine c'est…c'est….

-Ren , tu me cache encor quelque chose, j'en suis sur…Dit moi ce qui t'a vraiment poussée a nous protégées, elle regarda dans un coin de la pièce où il n'y avait personne et après avoir fait sa elle commença :

-Tu ne t'est jamais posée la question .Pourquoi ai-je sauver Ace ?

-Non a vrais dire…

-Si je l'ai fait c'est encor pour vous protégée , enfin plutôt si 'on' la fait c'est pour vous protégé d'une mort certaine…

-Quoi ? ON, mort certaine…Elle utilisa l'élément de l'eau dans un coin de pièce vide et la…Je vit une silouhaite apparaitre, non mais c'était dingue quand même , un mec se tenais là avec nous , et je ne pouvais pas le voire , il me regarda (preuve qu'il était vivant) et Ren enleva l'eau qui l'entourée.

-Il s'appelle Pouvoire , personne ne peu ni le voire , ni l'entendre a par moi et de ce qu'il ma dit vous avait fait connaissance.

-Euh ouais , on peut dire sa…Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre.. ?

-Non pourquoi? il aurait du ?

-Euh ,non non

-Il dit que tu est très stupide de croire qu'il ne sais pas garder les secret…

-Sa fait toujours plaisir .. Enfin bref tu avait parler de nous protégé d'une mort certaine…Je vit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer ( a mon avis il était partie)

-Depuis que l'ont est tout jeune Pouvoire et moi , on a le don et maitriser les élément et de voire le future

-Aaaahh alors sa explique pourquoi le granit marin n'a pas d'effet sur toi…

-en effet , la seul matière qui pourrais bloqué mes pouvoirs ce serais l'or ou l'argent mais …a mon avis il ne sont pas prêt de nous faire des menotte avec ces matériaux là (sourire)

-Et le don de voire le future.. tu a vue notre future ? c'est sa ?

-Oui et …Je..Je vous est vu tous mourir

-Quoi !Elle pleurais , apparemment elle ne mentait pas

-Ace ..il mourra transpercer par un poing de magma d'Akainu,….Joz mourra en étant gelé par Aokiji …Toi…toi tu mourra par…par Kizaru , quasiment tout les capitaine mourront durant cette guerre

-Guerre mais qu'elle guère ?...Pour moi ce qu'elle venais de me dire était impensable, comment ce serait possible tous, tous mourir pendant une guerre ?...

-Après sont combat contre Teatch Ace aurait dut être livrée a la Marine , La Marine voudra par la suite l'exécuter a Marineford , le KG de la Marine. Mais vous pirate de Barbe Blanche vous n'êtes pas stupide au point de laisser l'un des vautre mourir alors vous vous rendrait a Marineford et sens suivra une grande guère que les pirate de Barbe Blanche perdrons…

-Mais tout sa vous nous l'avez fait éviter . Je n'arriver pas a croire tout ce qu'elle venais de me dire , c'était quasiment impossible , mais le pire c'est que sa se tener…Mais comment a elle fait pour tenir un aussi lourd secret sans en parler a personne ? Elle continua en larme :

-je..je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en vous voyant tout heureux comme sa , a faire la fête..Je…J'ai cru que j'avait réussie que vous avait donner une seconde chance. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévue c'est que je tombe amoureuse…. Elle avais arrêter de pleurer , elle me regardais, Je pris dans mes bras en lui disant 'tu nous a tous sauver , merci' Elle releva la tête et se rapprocha de moi elle commença :

-Marco , je ..je .La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Ren pris un aire choqué tout en disant 'Quoi !Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font là ?' Elle partie juste après avoir dit sa… Je me sentais un peu bête , je me demande bien de qui Ren est amoureuse, j'espère que c'est de moi (é_é) , mais qu'est-ce qui a put la pousser a partir si vite… ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je sortie donc de ma cabine et je vie quelque chose de … D'impensable.

**23/Un enlèvement forcée**

**POV Marco :**

Une fois sortie de ma cabine je vit un truc impensable , les trois amiraux de la marine était sur le pont et Ren

se tenais devant eux…Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisais ? De là où j'étais , je pouvais a peu près entendre ce qu'il

se disait , mais par précaution je me mit a l'abris des regard indiscrets… :

-Ren , la femme élément ,suis nous bien gentiment d'accord ?dit kizaru

-Et pourquoi le ferai-je ?Lui répondit Ren

-Pacque les dragon céleste sont en colère , et tu sais que les dragons céleste sont les descendent des

fondateur , donc chaque personne qui leur manquera de respect sera punie. Répliqua Aokiji

-Ouais , elle est cool leur vie…Dit Ren pour se payer ouvertement leur tête

-Petite insolente…Akainu commençais a perdre son sang froid (déjà ?)

-Du calme, il nous la faut vivante .

-Faut pas rêver , je ne serai jamais leur esclave…

-Et pourtant , il le faudra

-Aller-y essayer de me battre. Elle se mit en position de combat quand kizaru pointa un doigt vers moi en disant :

-Le voilà notre moyen de persuasion .Mince griller

-Choisis Ren , soit toi , soit lui. Lui dit Aokiji

-Il sais se défendre , il n'a pas besoin de moi , faut pas oubliée que c'est le capitaine de la 1er division. A

peine eut-elle le temp de finir sa phrase que Kizaru se mit a me lancer des coup vitesse lumière (logique - -')

-Tu n'a pas tord , mais que peut-il faire si je le gèle ? Dit Aokiji. Même sont grand potentiel de régénération ne lui servira a rien.

-Oui mais que se passe t'il si le feu vient sens mêler ?Quoi ?...Cette voix ,mais oui c'était Ace , il venais d'arriver et je peux dire que contre Aokiji , y a pas mieux .

-Pauvre fou , vous ne fête pas le poids contre le magma.

-Même le magma ne peut faire fondre le diamant . Joz , Joz venais d'arriver mais il tirais encor la geule

(comme d'habitude). Les combat commencèrent et tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Kizaru fuit

notre combat pour foncer vers Ren , celle-ci qui ne s'y attendais pas du tout mais , arriva tout de même a

crée un bouclier d'air qui la protégea de Kizaru (a moins que se ne soit Pouvoire qui l'ai crée) . M'enfin , Je

repris mon combat contre Kizaru lorsque ce fut Akainu qui lança un poing de magma sur elle , O non , le

navire , comment allait il résister au magma de Akainu.. ? Hein , quoi ? Le navire nu brule pas , comment sa

se fait… ? Je regardit vite fait le sol et je vit que le moby dick était recouverts d'une fine (mais résistante)

couche d'aire , a en juger par le ce que faisait Ren (elle venais de dire 'Merci' a personne)sa devait

certainement être Pouvoire qui faisait tenir un bouclier autour de notre navire. Non , pendant que je me

disait tout sa Kizaru en avait profitée pour se faire la mal et foncer sur Ren pendant que elle , elle se

protégée du magma d'Akainu. Elle ne pourra pas se protégée de Kizaru et d'Akainu en même temps . Je

courut aussi vite que possible pour la protégée mais…. Kizaru attrapa Ren par les mollets et a l'instant même

au il la toucha des menotte de lumière (oui , oui je sais c'est normalement pas possible) apparurent autour des mollets de Ren :

-Hein ? c'est quoi sa ?Demanda Ren surprise

-C'est bon , je l'ai attrapée. Dit Kizaru a haute moment où Kizaru prononça ces mots les deux autres amiraux arrêtèrent leur combat .

-Non , c'est pas possible. Dit Ren qui apparemment avait compris ce que Kizaru lui avait fait

Les amiraux repartirent juste après avoir capturer Ren , et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Soudain , je sentie

une main ..non ce n'était pas une main mais une patte , une patte avec des griffes aiguisée , c'était Pouvoire

je voulut lui dire quelque chose quand je sentit sa patte trembler et quelque seconde après cela , je ne sentit

plus sa présence , il était partie vers le rebord du navire .Je lui demanda alors ce qu'il avait et je lue (il

communique avec de l'eau puisque personne ne peu ni le voire ni l'entendre si se n'est Ren )'C'est ren , elle

va tenter quelque chose'

-Ok , les gars y a un truc qui va se passer , tenez vous prêt

-Ok , mais , Marco pourquoi les amiraux en avaient après Ren ?Me questionna Ace

-Plus tard les explications. Leur répondit-je, soudain une sorte de lance vint se planter sur le navire , sur le

coût personne ne bougea sauf Pouvoire qui avait attrapée la lance et qui la retenter de tout ce qu'il pouvais

, il la retenais tant qu'il est saigner et son sang par contre on le voyer . Je fut sortie de mes pensée lorsque je

vit que la lance commencer a se rapprocher du bord , alors je l'attrapa moi aussi et je faisait tout ce que je

pouvait pour la tirée vers moi , quelque seconde après m'avoir vus attrapée la lance Joz et Ace la prirent eux

aussi . On avait beau tirée , tirée et encor tirée on arrivée pas a la remmener vers nous …A un moment , on

y arriva miraculeusement , et quelque seconde après avoir réussie a (un peu) la tirée Aokiji apparu devant

nous , il gela le 'câble (on va dire)' d'aire avant de donner un grand coup dedans , ce qui le brisa. Cette fois ,

on avait bel et bien perdu Ren. Je fut au début surpris de voire de l'eau tomber sur le sol , puis je compris

qui ce n'était pas simplement de l' eau , c'était des larme , Pouvoire pleurais et a en juger par les tache de

sang sur le sol , il avait mal**…**

**24/On sais où elle est , on y va !**

**POV Marco :**

Je me sentais impuissant , complaitement nul. Putain , je suis le capitaine de la 1er division de Barbe Blanche

et je suie même pas capable de protégée un membre de ma flotte… Cela fesait 1 jour que Ren c'était faite

enlevée , Ace , Joz et moi on en avait parler a père mais nous ne pouvions rien faire , nous ne savions même

pas où se trouver Ren soit a Marineford , soit a Marinejoa , soit a Impel Down… Faut amaginer , on se pointe

a Impel Down , on arrive a rentrer et Ren n'y est pas… C'est rageant ! Mais dans l'état actuel des chose , je

ne voit qu'une seul chose a faire . Je sortie de ma cabine et je me suis mit sur le pont , il n'y avait

personne…(pourquoi ?je m'en fou) Je me suis mit a criée :

-Vient , je sais que tu est là…Pas de réponce. POUVOIRE ! sort de ta cachète .J'espère que personne ne

m'a entendue … Je sentie que quelqu'un m'attrapas le bras et me tirais vers une cabine , le cabine de Ren.

Là il utilisa une fois de plus l'élément de l'eau pour comuniqué et je lut :

'Comment savait tu que j'était encor ici ?'

-Ren ma tout raconter , toute la vériter sur notre sordide destin , même si elle l'a changée…Enfin bref , j'ai

bien compris que même si elle devais mourir , elle nous protègerais donc , si elle ,elle ne peut plus le faire ,

c'est logiquement a sont meilleur amie de continuer sa tâche…

'Tu est intelligent. Et pourquoi voulais tu me parler ?'

-Tu est la personne qui connais le mieux Ren , tu dois bien savoir où il l'ont emmener ?

'En effet , je le sais, pourquoi ?'

-je veux essayer de la sauver

'Ne dit pas n'importe quoi , tu n'a pas le poid contre 1 amiral , 1 seul amiral et tu voudrai essayer de faire face a toute la Marine, ?'

-Oui, Ren a toujours (en secret) fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous aider , alors c'est a nous de l'aider

'Je comprend pourquoi elle t'aime bien'

-aller , dit moi au elle est. Dit-je tout rouge pour évitée le sujet

'A lala , qui va-t-elle choisir , le 1er ou le 2nd ?'

-1er , 2nd ? mais qu'est-ce-que tu raconte ?

'Au rien , rien , je dit juste que je me demande qui Ren va choisir entre vous 2…'

-Nous deux …Tu veux dire que quelqu'un d'autre l'aime ?

'Bon je croyais que tu voulais savoire où elle était ?'

-En effet dit le mois s'il te plaît

'Très bien , je vais te le dire mais a une seul condition'

-Laquelle ?

'Je vient avec toi'

-Très bien

'Attend , je lui demande'

-Quoi ?

POV Pouvoire :

Il ne pouvait pas me voire mais je ne put m'empêcher de lui sourire …Je me suis alors concentrer du mieux

que je pouvais sur Ren et je toucha Marco(puisque normalement dans le future il devra voire où se trouve

Ren)…Comme je le pensée , j'eu une vision du future (enfin plutôt j'ai entendue une partie du future)

J'entendit « Combien de temps va tu encor résister ? Si tu ne fait pas ce que l'ont te dit de faire , on va

augmenter la dose et a un certain point que tu le veuille ou non , tu fera ce que l'ont te dira… » Je décrive la

voix que j'avait entendue a Marco et il me dit sans hésitation :

-Une voix comme sa , il n'y en a qu'une , c'est la voix du dragon céleste que Ren et moi avons rencontrer a

Marinejoa lors de notre mission…Vue son visage , il avait un mauvais souvenir de cet endroit. M'enfin , On

maintenant que l'ont sais où se trouve Ren , on y va…Pas le temps de dire ou plutôt d'écrire quoi que ce soit

, que Marco était déjà partie , je le suivit et on se dirigée vers Marinejoa…


	9. Chapter 9

**29/Une fête pour Barbe Blanche**

**POV BARBE BLANCHE :**

J'était tranquille dans sur mon fauteil , dans ma cabine quand quelqu'un frappa a ma porte et dit :

-Père c'est Ren et Ace , on peu vous parler ?

-Entrer. Si il sont là juste pour gacher mon seul moment de repos sa mal aller

-Père , je voudrai vous proposer quelque chose.

-Me proposée quelque chose…

-Oui , vous devais bien sentir que vous vieillir ?

-Ren ! Dit Ace qui sembler énerver. Mais Ren avait raison , je vieilliser et je n'y pouvais rien…

-M'enfin , je voudrai vous demander , vous voulez vivre plus longtemps ?

-Avec des machine ? Non merci. Elle avait de la chance , aujourd-hui je suis de bonne humeur

-Non , non sans machine.

-Et comment ?...

-Et bien , Pouvoire et moi on peut influancer le temps et donc … Ce serai possible de vous faire vivre plus longtemps.

-Pouvoire ?

-Oui , je vous le présenterais.

-Et bien , ma fois pourquoi pas ? Si sa peux me permettre de rester plus longtemps avec mes enfants…

-Très bien , je vais chercher Pouvoire. Et Ren partie , dès fois je me demande si ma seul fille est vraiment humaine…

-Père , vous croyais que sa va marcher ?Me demanda Ace

-Si c'est le seul moyen…

-Me revoilà, Père , je vous présente Pouvoire. Après qu'elle m'ai expliqué qui étais Pouvoire et ce qu'il fesait ici , elle demanda a Ace de partire

**POV Ace :**

Sa faisait environ une demi-heure que Ren et Pouvoire était seul avec Père… J'espère que sa fonctionnera. Même si Ren ne m'aime pas , sa me plaît que l'ont garde nos liens fraternel…Même si j'aurais bien voulut que sa aille plus loin. Au bout d'une heure Ren sortie de la cabine de Père avec le sourire.

-Sa a marcher. Me dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Elle était super contente

-Euh , Ren….

-Oups , désoler Ace mais je suis super contente pour Père , vient voir. Pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me pris par le bras et m'amenas dans la cabine de père. Là je le vit…Ba y a rien qui a changée , il n'avait pas changée

-HAHAHA, merci Ren , sa faisait longtemps que je ne me suis plus sentie comme sa.

-Mais je ne vois pas de grande différence… Dit-je

-C'est normal , pour prompé les autre je n'est fait que rajeunir ses organe interne , comme sa… Seul ceux qui le connaisse vraiment remarqueront la différence.(aire contente) , A non ce n'est 'je' , c'est 'on' désole Pouvoire…

-Vous savez que vous êtes malins…Dit-je

-Aller , suiver moi. Nous dit Père

-Que voulez vous faire ? Demande Ren

-Regardez les avantage qua un capitaine. TOUT LE MONDE FESONT LA FÊTE !

-OUAIS , UNE FÊTE !

C'était cool , tout l'équipage commencer a sortir du saké , de la viande et d'autre truc trop bon a manger. J'adore faire la fête , ya que des truc bon a manger.

**POV Marco :**

Mais c'est quoi tout ce rafu ?

-Ouais , ouais ya une fête !Dit Curiel

-Mouais , moi les fêtes sa me branche pas trop…Dit Joz

-Mais c'est vrais que tu tire toujours la geule .Dit-je a Joz

-Mais yen a marre

-Aller va , fiche lui la paix et allons voire ce que ce passe. Dit Haruta

-Ouais…Je me demande bien pourquoi ya une fête tout d'un coup ? Se questionner Izou

-Ba le seul moyen c'est d'aller voir . Dit Fossa

-Ouais !on y va !Curiel , encor Curiel qui nous hurler dans les oreilles.

**30/2 capitaines qui booivent pour un amoure perdu**

**POV Marco :**

La fête battez son plain , tout le monde chanter des connerie ou buver ou encor dancer … Comme d'abitude quoi^^.

-Ouais… Je vole. Curiel était complètement bourrer… Il délirais.

-Père , pourquoi cette fête soudaine ? Demandé-je a Père

-Va demander a Ren Marco , Elle pourra mieux te répondre que moi.

-Merci père . J'alla donc vers Ren et je lui demanda pourquoi il y avait cette fête et elle me répondit :

-Pouvoire et moi on a fait rajeunir père , voilà pourquoi .

-Quoi ?

-Hé oui , père va vivre plus longtemps (aire contente)

-Mais comment vous avait fait sa ?

-Tu sais Pouvoire et moi on peut influencer le temp , c'est pour sa que des fois on a des vision du future et c'est comme sa que l'ont a fait faire un 'retour en arrière' a Père

-Tu sais que je t'adore. Je l'a pris dans mes bras. Grace a vous Père va pouvoir vivre plus longtemps

-Marco , tu peut me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

-Euh , ouais désoler.

-T'excuse pas , c'était cool.

-Ah, …Ah bon ?

-Ouais , ouais j'arrive . Désoler Marco faut que j'y aille , Pouvoire m'appelle.

Pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà filer… est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse tout a l'heur ? Faut que j'aille boire , en allant vers le bar je vit Ace complètement bourrer :

-Hé , ho Ace sa va ?

-Ouais ,_ hips ,_je me sens super bien

-Ouais , ouais c'est sa … Ba te toute façon je veux boire moi aussi alors chui mal placer pour te faire la moral

-Quoi ? _hips_ , Marco , le mec qui ce saoul jamais veut boire _hips_ comme un trou ?

-Ouais. Je commencer a boire lorsque Harute , Vista et Joz arrivèrent

-A tien , Marco ? Je m'attender vraiment pas a te voir ici. Me dit Haruta

-Ouais moi non plus chui surpris d'être ici. Dit-je

-Et ba Marco il t'arrive quoi? Au pire Ace c'est pas nouveau qu'il soit ici mais toi… Me demanda encor Haruta

-Il est amoureux sa ce voit pas ? Dit Vista en se roulant les moustaches

-Quoi ? Le captaine Marco boit pour oublier qu'il est amoureux ! Lança Curiel qui venais d'arriver

-Fouter moi la paix les mec .

-Yaaa j'ai raison , j'ai toucher un point sensible. Me fit Curiel fière de lui

-Aller va t'inquiète Marco , moi aussi j'me suis fait jeter. Dit Ace en buvant

-Quoi ? Une fille t'a dit 'non' a toi ?

-Ouais….

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible 2 capitaine qui boive a cause des fille ?Curiel venait de péter un câble

-Aller vient Ace on va dans ma cabine , faut qu'on discute

-Ouais , de toute façon ce sera déjà mieux que se que je boit…

Ace et moi on alla donc vers ma cabine lorsque l'ont croisa Ren :

-Ah , salut les gars

-Salut Ren.

-Vner faut que je vous parle , tout les deux.

-Ok.

-On te suis.

On alla donc dans la cabine de Ren et là elle nous dit :

-Bon , allez savoir comment Shanks sais pour Père et il va venir ici demain , il est déjà en route.

-Saleté de roux

-Et pourquoi tu voulais nous parler a tout les deux ? Dit Ace qui avait visiblement retrouver ses esprit

-Pacque Père est méfiant et il se demande si Shanks n'en a pas après moi , vu que je peux influencer le temps , que ce soit pour vous au pour d'autre personnes je peux allonger la vie de quelqu'un… Enfin bref par précaution , Père voudrai qu'il est du monde avec moi du moment que le roux est dans le coin….

-Et tu pensée a nous ? Demande-je

-Oui , après Pouvoire , vous êtes les personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

-Moi chui d'accord . Dit Ace

-Ok.. je suis aussi d'accord , mais que pendant que le roux est dans le coin

-Oui , oui.

-Moi j'peux faire le garde du corps plus longtemps si tu veux. Dit Ace en rigolant

**31/Une fête et une rencontre **

**POV Ren :**

Shanks arriver , je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir pour ce que Pouvoire et moi on a fait a Père… Enfin , le problème n'est pas là, le problème c'est que a chaque fois que Shanks se pointe quelque par y a toujours un problème qui arrive…

-Sa y est , le rouquin arrive. Dit Joz

-Ouais , vue les nouveau qui tombe , sa ne peut être que lui .Dit Marco qui se trouver juste a côter de moi. Shanks marcher tranquillement pui s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers ma direction et dit :

-Tien tu as une fille maintenant ?

-Où est le soucis ? Dit Ace un peu sur les nerfs

-Nul par… Mais depuis qu'elle est là on parle de plus en plus de vous , je me demande si ce n'est en partie du a elle…

-En quoi sa te conserne ? Dit Marco qui était pas de bonne humeur (encor un -' ), en plus du fait qu'il n'aime pas du tout Shanks.

-Tien Marco, sa te dit de venir avec moi ?

-Ouais , c'est sa cour toujours !

Shanks regarda attentivement Barbe Blanche avant de dire :

-Alors c'est vrai ?

-De quoi ? Dit Barbe Blanche

-Tu as changée , même si sa ne ce voit pas vraiment …

-Si tu est la pour me sortir t'est connerie , c'est pas la peine de rester. Apparemment Père n'était pas bonne humeur.

-Ba , t'en fait pas , si je suis ici c'est pour faire la fête , tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

-Une fête , pourquoi pas … sa détendra un peu tout le monde.

Et c'est repartie pour faire la fête , hier jetée déjà crever a cause de la soirée alors une autre maintenant, je vais pas tenir. Mais bon , il était environ minuit et j'étais toujours debout . J'aller vers le bout du navire pour avoir moi de bruit dans les oreilles quand je vit Yassop , il était seul… Peut-être qu'il n'aimais pas les fête ? M'enfin , j'alla vers lui pour discuter un peu , en plus j'était enfin toute seul , Ace et Marco était partie je sais pas où…

-Salut. Lui dit-je en venant vers lui

-Ouais , salut… Ren c'est sa ?

-Oui , oui c'est sa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Rien de bien spécial , juste discuter un peu.

-Bof , pas très envie de discuter…

-Tu pense a ton fils ?

-Ouais …Attend , tu connais mon fils ?

-Ba, ouais . Pourquoi ? tu veux savoir où il est ?

-Ouais, sa fait pas mal de temps qu'on entend plus parlée des pirates au chapeau de paille.

-C'est normal , il sont disperser…

-Disperser ?

-Ouais , sur Shabondie ils se sont fichu dans une de ces galère… Avec 1 amiral , 1 grand corsaire et un pascifista… Fallait pas espéré grand-chose…

-Comment tu sais tout sa toi ? Tu y était ?

-Non , mais je suis comme sa , je sais beaucoup de chose …

-Du genre ?

-Je sais pas moi , je peux dire des truc sur quelqu'un qu'il est seul a connaître…

-Quel genre de truc tu sais de notre capitaine ?

-C'est une question piège ?

-Non , non.

-Ba par exemple je sais comment il a rencontrer Luffy , de qui il tien son chapeau de paille et a qui il l'a donner ou encor comment il t'a recruter.

-Et ba dit donc… Bon c'est pas tout sa mais moi faut que je retourne sur notre navire , il faut que je fasse quelque p'tit trucs.

-A plus Yassop. Bon ba moi je n'est plus qu'a retourner dans la fête , j'ai envie de m'éclater , faut je dance.

**32 /Un empereur qui fait peur**

**POV Ren :**

La fête était fini , Ace et Marco me raccompagner vers ma cabine mais il tirais tout les deux la tronche alors je mis mes bras au dessus de leurs épaule et dit :

-Aller les gars , faut pas déprimer , on c'est bien éclatée.

-Ouais parle pour toi… me dit Pouvoire

-Moi je me suis plus éclater hier , au moin le saké était bon… Dit Ace en tournant la tête

-Ne me dit pas que tu a bue toute la soirée

-Je le comprend , y avait rien d'autre a faire , la soirée était pourrie… Dit Marco pour donner raison a Ace

-Oh , mais c'est pas vrai… Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous deux ? Dit-je en rigolant

-Rien…

-Mais je plaisanter . Mais sérieusement , vous avait vraiment bue toute la soirée ?

-Moi j'ai pas pue , le roux ne me lâchais pas… Salter de roux. Dit Marco

-Ba , tu as l'aire de l'aimer a un point…Sa crève les yeux .Dit-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

-Une grande histoire d'amour . Dit Ace pour se payer la tête de Marco

-Mais lâcher moi un peu , c'est pas ma faute si se mec s'acharne sur moi

-Mais , il t'aime. Dit-je en rigolant

-Yaa , en plus il devient tout rouge le Marco. BAM , cette fois Ace n'échappa pas au poing de Marco

-Aïe, aïe , aïe mais pourquoi tu ma frapper ?

-Par-ce-que tu la mérité. Dit Marco

-Marco , tu sais que comme sa tu ressemble a une mère poule ? Dit-je

-Non , mais je vais t'en mettre moi des mère poule….

-Elle a pas tord…BAM et Ace ce prit encor un poing de Marco sur le crâne

-Tien , sa t'apprendra

-Mais , Aïeuuu ..Pourquoi tu ne frappe que moi ?

-On tappe pas les fille , on t'a jamais appris ?

-Quoi ? Tu cherche la bagare ? Ace se transforma en brasier Orange

-Et si je la cherche , il se passe quoi ? Marco fit apparaitre des flammes bleu

-Et , ho du calme les mecs. Dit-je en les séparant

-Mais c'est lui qui a chercher…

-Tu parle de garde du corps…Et toi arrête de rire . Pouvoire était étaler par terre , mord de rire par la scène

-Mais ya de quoi rire quand même… Pouvoire eu a peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Ace fut progeter en arrière et fut immobilisée sur la paroi du navire

-Je peu pu bouger . Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive bordel ?Marco se retourna et eu le temps de dire 'Shanks' avant d'être lui aussi projetée sur la paroi du navire . Je me retourna et dit a Shanks :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou le… Pas le temps de finir qu'il me projeta moi aussi sur la paroi du navire , Ace Marco et moi étions séparée da peine un mètre. Shanks se raprocha de moi et me dit :

-A ce qui parait , c'est toi qui a fait 'sa' a Barbe Blanche.

-Pouvoire , maintenant ! dit-je , Pouvoire sauta sur Shanks avec un de ses poing en feu mais le roux l'attrapa avec sa seul main et le plaqua au sol…

-Ren , Pouvoire , on peu le voir . Dit Marco

-Et , merde… De l'or… Dit Pouvoire avant de se retrouver dans le même état que nous

-Tsss, Tsss c'était pas très gentil sa … Shanks se raprocha de moi et me mit un objet au doigt, et merde , de l'or.

-Fait chier Shanks…

-De ce que je sais , toi et ton copain vous aimer pas beaucoup l'or.

-Lâche la , Shanks ! Hurla Ace , hors de lui.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Fait chier , je peu pas me transformer en phénix. Dit Marco

-Comment vai-je t'enlever sa ? Quoi ? cette phrase, je la connais , j'en suis sur…

-Mais tu veux quoi bon sang ?Demanda Marco d'un ton énervée

-A ton avis ?

-Ne t'avise pas de la touché. Dit Ace tout en essayent de se libérée.

-Et si je le fait , il se passera quoi ?

-Je sens que je vais m'énerver. Dit-je

-A, tien , tu te met a parlé ?

-Ren , n'y pense pas ! Me dit Pouvoire

-Bon ce que eux ils disent m'importe peux.. . Mais toi par contre , tu m'interesse beaucoup.

-Si c'est ce que je croie n'y pense même pas, je ne te le ferais jamais !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-De 1, il faut que Pouvoire soit avec moi , De 2, il faut que je le veuille , de 3, VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

-Tssss , Tssss. Pas de sa avec moi , d'accord ?

-Aaaa . Il avait resserrer sont emprise du 'Haki des roi' sur moi

-Ren… Punaise le roux mais que je tu bon , sang ?

- Je veux cette fille

-Quoi ? Tu veux Ren ? Ace commencer a vraiment ce mettre en colère

-Ne rêve pas , je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse t'être favorable , saleté de roux.

-Mais qui te dit que c'est pour cela que je te veux ?...

-Arrête de te payer ma tête !

-Mais je suis très sérieux. J'étais vraiment surprise par ce qu'il venais de me dire , surprise , le mot est faible , je suis plutôt choqué par ce qu'il vient de me dire.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais la prendre avec toi ! Hurla Pouvoire , il était vraiment énervée.

-Et conte tu faire , tu ne peux même pas bougée. Shanks se re-raprocha de moi , mais cette fois bien plus près , par réflexe ou par envie , je lui cracha a figure.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi.

-Tu n'airais pas du faire sa. Pam , il me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre .

-Ren ! Hurlèrent Pouvoire , Ace et Marco en même temps.

-C'est pas un simple coup de poing qui va me faire peur , saleté de rouquin.

-Je m'y attender. Me dit-il en souriant

-Je ne pense pas que tu soit ici pour m'amener avec toi…Sinon tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si je ne l'ai pas fait avant c'est luste car je voualit en savoir un peu plus sur ton caractère . Et apparemment tu n'est pas très docil.

-Tu t'attender a quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi…

-De toute façon , tu ne l'aura pas. Dit Pouvoire d'un ton froid.

-A bon et pourquoi ?

-Pour sa. Marco baisse ta tête. Marco baissa immédiatement sa tête et Pouvoire allongea ses griffes de sorte a pouvoir atteindre la bague en or que Shanks m'avait mise , je me retrouver libre pendant quelque instants et j'en profita pour utilisée l'aire et enlevée l'objet qui bloqué les pouvoirs de Pouvoire. En quelque instant Pouvoire disparue de l'œil des autre et il se libéra sans aucune difficulté.

-Tu voix Shanks , il ne faut jamais sous estimé quelqu'un.

-C'est aussi valable pour vous.

-Mais nous nous ne te sous estimons pas. Pouvoire vint discrètement me délivré.

-Sa c'est assez malin.

-Attention magie. Je créa une illusions tout autour de moi de sorte a ce que personne ne puisse savoire où je suis et j'en profita pour délivré Marco pendant que Pouvoire délivré Ace.

-Je dois bien avouer que la je me retrouve mal.

-Shanks , maintenant , on va s'occuper de ton cas. Dirent Ace et Marco. Ace se transforma en brasier pendant que Marco se transforma en Phoenix.

- Sa par contre sa ,c'est pas très malin.

-M'en fiche. Je donna un grand cout sur la tête de Shanks , qui lui ni s'y attender pas du tout puisqu'il était concentrer sur Ace et Marco. Enfin bref Shanks s'évanouie et on le remis sur son navire.

-Ace , Ren venez on doit le dire a Père.

-Marco ,Ace attender.

-Quoi ?Demanda Marco

-Ne dites rien a Père s'il vous plait.

-Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? Me questionna Ace

-Pouvoire et moi on lui a partiellement effacée la mémoire , il ne se souviendra pas de cette nuit. Alors s'il vous plaît garder le secret.

-Ok , si tu veux… Mais si il fait quoi que ce soit de suspect demain, cette fois on ne se taira pas. Me dit Ace

-Ba , si vous êtes tous les deux d'accord. Chui ok. Dit Marco


	10. Chapter 10

**33/Un amour dévoilée… (enfin !3)**

**POV Marco :**

Le roux était encor sur le navire et il sera là pendant encor 3 jour… Quand je repense a ce qu'il nous a fait hier… HAAAAA , c'est pas vrai , et dire que je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me dit sa mais Ren , Ace et Pouvoire…Sa doit être pareil pour eux… Mais y a un truc qui me chiffonne encor plus , comment Shanks à fait pour connaître l'existence de Pouvoire , et comment a-t-il su pour la faiblesse de Ren ?... Faut que j'aille prendre l'aire , sa me fera du bien. Il faisait déjà nuit quand je sortie et heureusement que le roux n'avait rien tenter de toute la journée. Et a mon avis , il ne tentera rien cette nuit non plus. Le pont était désert , j'alla vers le rebord du navire lorsque je vit Ren , au même endroit que la 1er fois que nous nous somme vraiment parlé. Mais depuis ce jour , tout avait changée … J'était tomber amoureux , elle avait faillit mourir pour nous protéger et Le gouvernement mondial ainsi que Shanks en avait après elle… C'est bizard a dire mais , je voudrai bien retrouver le jour où nous nous somme rencontré … Ho là là.. Je vais pas bien moi , je devient nostalgique. Je m'approcha de Ren et je posa mes coudes sur le rebord du navire :

-Ha , salut Marco. Ma dit-elle pensive

-Salut Ren.

-Toi non plus tu n'arrive pas a dormir ?

-Non , j'ai tout un tas de truc qui me trotte dans la tête.

-Ouais , tu te souvient de notre 1er vrai discution ?

-Oui , elle était ici même

-J'aimerai bien retourner a ce moment là…

-Ouais , mais maintenant que j'y pense Pouvoire est là ?

-Non , il voulais dormir… Alors il est seul dans ma cabine.

-Zut , j'aurais bien voulut lui parler de quelque chose. Ren se remise a regarder l'horizon et me dit :

-Elle me manque cette époque.

-Ouais , ya plein de truc qui nous est arrivée depuis… Lui répondit-je

-Et si on jouer a un petit jeu ?

-Chui pas d'humeur a jouer…Lui répondit-je

-Aller , s'il te plaît… C'est bizard , j'avait l'impression que si elle voulez qu'on fasse sa c'était pour me dire quelque chose.

-Si tu veux mais pas longtemps.

-Ok , en fait c'est super simple , on a juste a dire tout ce qui a changée depuis la dernière fois qu'on est venu ici.

-Ouais , c'est assez simple.

-C'est toi qui commence Marco.

-Ba… J'ai rencontré Pouvoire.

-J'ai découvert ce monde

-Je suis aller a Marinejoa 2 fois

-Je… Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde puis repris . Je suis tomber amoureuse

-Eh bien, pour ne pas mentir …Moi aussi. Sa y est c'est le meilleur moment pour lui dire que je l'aime..Mais elle aussi elle aime quelqu'un. M'en fiche faut que je suis dire sinon je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie d'avoir gâchée cette chance.

-Marco , il faut que je te dise quelque chose , quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire il y a bien longtemps…

-Moi aussi Ren , il faut que je te dise un truc important

-Ok, va s'y commence… Je croit que l' a je me suis fait avoir , mais c'est pas grave

-Ren , je… Je t'aime… Il y eu un silence , Ren me sourie et me sauta dans les bras en disant :

-Marco , je t'aime aussi. Après qu'elle m'ai dit sa , elle releva la tête et m'embrassa.

34/Arrivée sur la 1er île hivernal…

POV Ren :

J'était certainement la femme le plus heureuse du monde ,j'aimais Marco et lui m'aimait aussi , il fallait a tout prix que je le dise a Pouvoire. J'entra donc dans ma cabine et je vit Pouvoire allongée sur mon lit a dire des trucs imprononçable quand on est conscient , je m'approcha de lui et lui dit tout en le secouant :

-Pouvoire , debout ! Il faut que je te dise un truc super important

-Mmmmh , quoi ?

-DEBOUT !

-Ouaaaa ! Ren , mais tu fait quoi là ?

-je te réveil , sa ne se voit pas ?

-Ouais , sa j'avais remarqué , mais pourquoi tu me réveil ?

-Il faut que je te dise un truc super important . Après quelques brève explication a Pouvoire il me répondit :

-QUOI ! Mais pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit ?

-Mais en quoi sa te regarder ?

-T'a pas tord.

-Un coup t'est énervée , un coup t'est zen… Défois tu est vraiment stupide

-Hem , hem… On sa demande lequel de nous deux est le ou la plus stupide

-Enfin , bref . Maintenant que je te l'ai dit , vien.

-Mais où sa ?

-On a accoster sur une île depuis peu . C'est peu être la dernière fois que l'on voit Shanks et son équipage

-Tant mieux , sa nous fera des vacances. Une tête rouge en moins

-Pouvoire ! Quand il ne fait pas de bêtise , il est sympas

-Ouais …. Sa c'est toi qui dit….

-Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire de toi ?

-Rien .BAM

-Arrête de faire le malin, avec moi sa prend pas

-Mais , aïïïïïïeeeeuuuu. Sa fait malleeeeuuuu

-Tu sais que tu est bête quand tu t'y met. Dit-je en rigolant

-Je sais , je sais. Et juste après qu'il est dit sa je fut prise d'un fou rire

-Aller vient Pouvoire, faut qu'on aille visiter cette île

-Mais…Mais pourquoi ? Pendant qu'il finissais sa phrase , je mit mon long manteau beige et marron claire et lorsque Pouvoire eu fini je le pris par le bras et je l'amena dehors avec moi. Pour lui c'était la 1er fois qu'il voyais une île hivernal…

**POV Pouvoire :**

Yaaa , c'était beau, y avait de la neige partout . En plus vue que j'ai des poils , je ne sentais pas le froid. Ren vint a coter de moi et me dit en souriant :

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais , c'est magnifique…. Y en a beaucoup des paysages que celui là ?

-Oui , sur chaque île hivernal que tu trouvera… Enfin trève de bavardage , vien on va visiter l'île

-Ouais , mais y a quoi sur une île comme celle-ci ?

-Je sais pas moi , c'est pour sa que je veux visiter . Aller , vient , on va s'éclater

A la fin de sa phrase , elle partie en direction du centre ville et je la suivie , mais sur le coup , je n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle voulait que je vienne avec elle… Au bout d'une demi-heure , je me retrouver a porter tout un tas de sac remplie d'habit , de souvenir ou tout simplement de nourriture….. Je suis désespèrent , comment est-ce que j'ai put me faire avoir aussi facilement. .. ? Enfaite , je croie que je veut pas de réponce.

-Pouvoire , vien… Tout a l'heur j'ai entendue les capitaine parler d'un endroit un peu plus a l'Est de l'île où il y avait un beau paysage… Tu veux qu'on aille voire ?

-Du moment que tu ne t'arrête plus pour faire les boutique , je suis d'accord

-Merci. Me dit-elle en souriant

Elle m'amena donc dans un coin un peu reculer par rapport a la ville, je commancer a voire un beau paysage quand Ren mit ses main sur mes yeux en disant :

-Si tu regarde , se ne sera pas pareil…

-Ma fois… Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Non. Me dit-elle en rigolant.

Ren me fit avancer de plusieurs centaine de mètres avant d'enlever ses mains de mes yeux tout en me disant d'un ton très doux :

-Regarde , c'est magnifique…

-Ouais , en effet , c'est beau… Beau , le mot est faible , il y avait de la neige partout , un lac gelée entourée de sapin vert clair , la neige qui tenais sur les sapin commencer un peu a ce transformer en eau et a tombée sur le sol , ce qui nous laissez voire par-ci par-là de l'herbe verte ou des perce-neige (ce sont des fleur qui pousse même en hiver) d'une blancheur éclatante . Pour moi cet endroit était magnifique…

-Tu vois Pouvoire , des fois les humain peuvent faire de belle chose avec la nature

-Alors là , je suis 100% d'accord avec toi. Regarde là bas , il y a un arbre mort , il ne vont pas tarder a le couper a mon avis…

-Non , il va vivre un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Ren s'aprocha de cet arbre et posa sa main son tronc. Quelque instants plus tard , l'arbre reprenait vie , des petites tige verte commencer a lui pousser par-ci par-là alors que sont troc redevenait de plus en plus marron . Lorsque Ren eu finit , le sapin était d'un vert magnifique , il était aussi plus imposant et il commencer déjà a ce recouvrir de neige. C'est ma fierté perso qui en prend un coup mais…Je dois bien avouée que Ren sais s'y prendre avec la nature . Quand elle veut.

**35/Mais il veut quoi a la fin ?**

**Pov Ren :**

J'adore cette journée , le paysage est si beau , je peux me balader où je veux sans rien risquer et c'est Pouvoire qui porte mes achats… Le rêve . J'avait dit a Pouvoire que si il le voulais , il pouvais aller s'acheter des truc par-ci par-là et moi pendant ce temps là , je pouvais être toute seule . Je me balader donc un peu partout quand je vit Marco… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là , tout seul ? Il était dos a un mur et soufflée comme si il venait d'échapper a la mort , je voulut m'approcher de lui , pour lui demander ce qui lui arriver mais en avançant ,j'entendit une voix qui ne me plaisais pas du tout… Celle de Shanks. Par prudence , je me cacha derrière le seul truc que je put trouver et je suivit leur conversation de prêt :

-Sa y est , t'a fini de courir ? Dit le roux

-Mais tu vas me foutre la paix oui ? Répondit Marco, qui apparemment n'était pas content d'être seul avec Shanks

-Je ne te laisserais pas ,tant que tu n'auras pas accepter de rejoindre mon équipage. Dit-il comme un gamin

-Je t'est déjà dit non ! oi, fou moi la paix.

-C'est toi qui l'aura voulut. Shanks commença a faire un geste don je me souvien bien (le geste qu'il a fait juste avant de nous plaquer contre la coque du navire) . Marco qui apparemment sans souvenais aussi , n'attendit pas une seul seconde avant de se transformer en phénix et de partir vitesse grand V.

-Et zut. Dit Shanks avant de suivre Marco.

Mais c'est pas vrai , franchement y a quelque jour Shanks en avait après Marco , hier il m'en voulait et maintenant il s'acharne de nouveau sur Marco… Un vrai gamin…

-Tu fait quoi ici ?Je fit un bon de surprise , de peur que ce soit Shanks qui m'ai vu mais , non .. C'est bon , ce n'était que Pouvoire qui avait fini ses ptite courses.

-Tu ma fait une de ces peur… Prévient-moi la prochaine fois.

-Ouais , ouais , mais tu me toujours pas répondue , tu fait quoi ici ?

-Vien faut qu'on aille sur le moby dick , je t'expliquerais plus tard.

_« Une fois arrivée au moby dick »_

-Alors ? tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Vien , faut qu'on dépose nos sacs et qu'ont repartent

-Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

-Salut Ren ! Dit Ace qui venais de nous croiser

-Salut , je suis un peu pressé là

-Ouais , j'ai vue sa …Mais tu ne saurais pas où est Marco ? Je m'arrêta net et je lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Par-ce-que la dernière fois qu'ont la vue , il en train de courir comme un dingue et Shanks ne se trouver pas loin derrière

-Ace attend nous ici , et prépar toi a courir , il faut qu'on se dépèche. Pouvoire et moi on alla vitesse lumière dans notre cabine , on déposa vite fait nos sacs et on repassa vers Ace qui nous suivit .

-Ren, tu sais quelque chose ?

-Ouais ! Marco à de gros ennuis

-QUOI ! dirent Ace et Pouvoire ensemble

-Tout a l'heur , j'ai vue Marco dos a un mur , il était essoufflé. J'ai voulut aller vers lui mais je me suis arrêter lorsque j'ai entendue Shanks.

-Shanks ?Demanda Ace

-Oui , il on commancer a discuter , Shanks voulait que Marco rejoigne son équipage et lui , il a bien sur refusée

-Et ? Me demanda Pouvoire

-Et Shanks fit le même geste que hier , vous saver juste avant de nous immobilisée contre un mur

-Et Marco c'est fait avoir ?

-Non , il s'est souvenu de se geste et il a pas attendue 2 seconde pour se transformer en phénix et fuir par les aire…

-Ouais … Si il est poursuivit par Shanks , sa explique pourquoi il n'est pas revenu…

-Oui et vue les pouvoirs que Shanks a … Marco ne tiendra pas 2 seconde

-C'est pour sa qu'il fuit. Me coupa Pouvoire

-En effet mais Marco ne pourra pas fuir éternellement

-Donc ? Demanda Ace

-On est au centre ville. On se sépare et on le cherche de notre coter… Si quelqu'un trouve Shanks ou Marco , il nous envoie un signal

-Un signal ?Dit Ace qui ne comprennais pas de quoi je voulais parler

-Oui , je sais pas moi… Du feu dans le ciel. Voilà , dès que quelqu'un en a trouver un des deux il envoie du feu dans le ciel , comme sa on sera où venir.

Et on partie chacun de notre coter a la recherche de Marco et de Shanks.

**36/Et l'histoire se répète.**

**POV Pouvoire :**

J'étais en train de courir un peu partout dans la ville quand je vit une sorte de flamme bleu dans le ciel qui descendit vers la terre et qui disparu… C'était certainement Marco qui venais de se retransformer . J'alla donc vers l'endroit où j'ai vue la flamme aller sur le sol lorsque je croisa Ace , j'utillisa l'élément de l'eau pour lui parler :

'Ace, tu a vue le truc bleu ?'

-Ouais. C'est pour sa que je cour moi aussi vers cet endroit

'Tu a vue Ren ?'

-Non. Pourquoi ?

'Sa ma tout l'air d'être un piège… Par précaution , on se sépare et si l'un de nous voit Ren on lui dit pareil.'

-Mais , pourquoi ? Me demanda Ace qui n'avait visiblement pas réagit eu mot 'piège'

'Souvint-toi de hier… On était tous ensemble et on a vu le résulta, il nous a tous eu d'un seul coup . Alors que si on y va séparément on a peu être une chance de le surprendre voir même de ne pas terminer comme la dernière foi…'

-Ah, ok….. J'ai rien compris mais c'est pas grave…

'Ta raison , c'est pas grave … fait ce que je t'est écrit et c'est tout' Non mais des fois Ace est un … un… Ya pas de mots pour le désigner - '.

-Ouais , ok…

Et je partie dans une autre direction… Je me demande bien où est Ren… Enfin , bref son mec et en danger , je dois l'aider… Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend moi … Dire des truc comme sa , mais je vais pas bien. Je me déprime tout seul. Je me stoppa net lorsque je vit Marco quasi évanouie contre un mur , je voulut m'approcher de lui mais … Je sais pas , c'est trop facile , y a un truc qui va pas . Je décida donc de rester en arrière pour voir ce qui aller se passer et je vit que Marco n'était pas évanouie , il était a bout de force , il avait courut toute la journée pour échapée au rouquin… D'ailleur , il est où lui ? Si Marco courrait pour lui échapée , il ne devrait pas être bien loin. En voulant m'avancer pour l'aider (même si je pense que c'est un piège ) je vit Ace arriver , donc je me remit dans ma petite planque en attendant de voir ce qui se qui allait se passer. Et comme je l'avait prédit , c'était un piège car Ace dit tout en s'approchant de Marco :

-Marco , Marco , sa va ?

-Va…. T'en…. C'est…..C'est. Marco essayer certainement de prévenir Ace que Shanks était dans le coin

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte

-Ah , ah. Regarder qui voilà… Ace , qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Quoi ? Qui ? SHANKS ! Dit Ace en se retournant

-Et oui !Shanks descendis du toi où il était et fit le même geste qu'hier, seulement Ace ne pouvais pas voler et donc il ne pouvais pas fuir.

-Ah , ba toi au mois sa a était facile… Pas comme avec lui qui ma fait courir toute la journée.

-Et, ouais…. Ta mal au jambe petite nature ? Dit Marco en souriant

-Ne te fou pas de moi ! Shanks n'était pas content de ce venais de lui dire Marco et il voulut le frapper mais j'utilisa l'élément de l'air pour crée un mini bouclier , ce qui protégea Marco

-Sa na pas marcher crétin de roux. Lui lança Ace, mais Shanks n'était cette fois plus concentrer sur ce que leur disait Ace et Marco . Il me chercher , sa se voyais… Non mais dans qu'elle pétrin (pour rester polit) je me suis fichu ?

-Ah , tien … Nous avons un invité invisible aujourd'hui.. Dit Shanks en regardent dans ma direction.

-Va t'en Pouvoire!C'est après vous qu'il en as ! hurla Marco

-Tien , tien , tien. J'avais justement prévue des petit objet … Au cas ou. A peine eu t'il fini sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur moi mais… Juste avant qu'il ne me mette un objet en or sur une de mes griffes j'hurla :

-REN ! NE VIEN PAS NOUS CHERCHER , C'EST UN PIEGE ! Et après avoir dit sa … Je me retrouva dans le même état que Ace et Marco . Pourvut que pour une fois Ren m'écoute…


	11. Chapter 11

**37/Un empereur si facilement roulée ?... **

**POV Ren :**

Je ne suis pas folle , je vien bien d'entendre Pouvoire m'hurler qu'il était tomber dans un piège et qui fallait que je vienne le cherche… Peut-être pas … 'Ren , Vien me chercher , c'est un piège'….. Sa ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seul chose *Pensée Pouvoire : Je le sens mal , je sais pas pourquoi…* Il FAUT que j'aille le chercher. Mais question … Il est où ? Aller , je vais utilisée une vision que j'ai mise au point avec Pouvoire depuis peu de temps… « VISIONNE » Dit-je . Et quelque seconde après l'avoire dit , je pouvais voire toute sorte de chose que les autre personne ne pouvais voire , ou pouvoir regerder derrière des mur ou trouvée les personne que je cherche même si elle se trouve a plus de 10 km… Enfin bref, je regarda un peu autour de moi et je m'arrêta net lorsque je sentit la présence de Pouvoire dans un certain endroit. Je regarda donc un peu plus attentivement , je poussa assez loin ma visionne et je vit Pouvoire , immobilisée contre un mur a coter de Marco et Ace qui eux aussi était immobilisée … Mais le truc qui me dérangea le plus c'est que Shanks se tenais devant eux et apparemment Marco , Ace et Pouvoire n'était vraiment pas content de leur position actuelle , a vrais dire… Je n'aimerais pas non plus tombais deux fois de suite dans le même piège.

-Salut Ren. Hein , quoi ? c'est qui qui me parle , j'arrêta ma visionne et je me retourna pour voir Yassop

-A , salut Yassop. Sa va ?

-Mouais… Mais y a un truc que je dois te dire

-Vite , par-ce-que là , j'ai pas vraiment le temps…

-Ouais , t'inquiet .. Je voulais juste te dire de faire gaffe a mon capitaine. Quoi ? Il me met en garde contre sont propre capitaine… Mais c'est quoi cet équipage de dingue ?

-Pourquoi ?

-En ce moment il agit bizarement , il s'ennuie de tout et il boit de plus en plus…

-Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Et bien depuis que tu fait la une des journaux… Le capitaine s'interresse pas mal a toi…

-Et ?

-Et je le connais bien… Si il s'interresse a toi, il se peu que ce soit pour t'est beau yeux… Si tu vois ce que je veut dire…

-Euh… Oui , j'ai bien peur de voire de quoi tu veut parler…

-Ah , bon ?

-Ouais , hier le roux a complètement péter un cable et il s'en est pris a moi et 3 de mes amie, sa me tue de le dire mais il nous a complètement immobilisée et il a commencer a ….

-A , ok je vois…. Ba fait gaffe alors.

-Yassop

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir prévenue ?

-Je t'aime bien , tu ne veut de mal a personne et puis tu est la seul personne depuis des mois qui m'est donnée des nouvelle de mon fils alors….

-Merci Yassop… Ton fils peut être content de t'avoir comme père. Et a la fin de ma phrase je partie a l'endroit où j'ai vue Ace , Pouvoire et Marco… Et l'autre.

**POV Marco :**

Et merde. C'est rageant a un point de tombée deux fois de suite dans me même piège. Mais bon pour le moment je ne me soucis pas vraiment de moi… Shanks a recommencer par ce qu'il voulait Ren, alors j'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas…

-Qu'est ce qui ya ptit oiseau ? Ta copine te manque ? Me dit Shanks. Non mais quel ordure

-Va te faire foutre. Lui répondit-je froidement

-C'est pas très gentil de me répondre comme sa.

-C'est pas très gentil de nous immobilisée ! Dit Pouvoire qui apparemment en avait marre d'entendre le roux

-Toi, je peut pas vraiment te blesser… Sinon sa …

-Non , mais je suis pas une marchandise ! Pouvoire en avait vraiment marre.

-Pfff , sa ne sert a rien de discuter avec vous , tout ce que j'ai a faire c'est d'attendre que Ren se montre.

-Elle ne viendra pas. Dit-je

-Si , elle viendra. Me répondit le roux

-Non , elle ne viendra pas. Rétorqua Ace

-La ferme , elle viendra !

-Non, elle ne viendra pas ! Lui répondit Pouvoire

-Si elle tien un minimum a vous , elle viendra.

-Et moi je te dit qu'elle ne viendra…Pouvoire n'avait pas fini sa phrase… Mais pourquoi ? Je le vit regarder en face de lui, la bouche grande ouverte. Je regarda dans la même direction que lui et je vit Ren.. !

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fait là ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir !Hurla Pouvoire a Ren

-Chui comme sa , je ne laisse pas mes amies.

-Et voilà notre dernière invité .Ren lui lança un regarde noire avant de dire :

-Vous , vous m'attendez deux seconde.

-Deux seconde , amplement suffisant pour te mettre dans le même état qu'eux. Ren lui sourie et Shanks se jeta sur ne voulut pas regarder ce qui aller se passer et je détourna le regarde vers le haut lorsque je sentie de la neige me tomber dessus, mais il n'y avait personne au dessus de moi pourtant. Je regarda Pouvoire qui lui souriais et il me dit tout bas :

-Il se bat contre une illusion.

-Quoi ? Dit-je surpris

-Quoi ? quoi ? demanda Ace qui lui aussi ne comprenais rien a ce que venais de nous dire Pouvoire

-Ren , elle est au dessus de chuut. Ace et moi lui répondirent par un hochement de tête. lorsque j'entendit :

-Tu sais que tu est trop mignon avec ta veste noire. (rire). A c'est mots je ne put m'empêcher de rougir.

-Eh , ho plus tard les amoureux… Chuchota Pouvoire.

Lorsqu'il eu fini sa phrase une grosse boss poussa sur le crâne de Pouvoire avant qu'il ne disparaisse , par la suite Ace fut libérée puis il disparut et ce fut aussi mon tour . Le truc surprenant c'est que Ren avait réussie a trompée un Empereur des mer si facilement que je ne voudrais pas être a sa place. Mais ya un truc qui m'a encor plus surprit c'est que a peine Ren m'avait elle libérée qu'elle m'embrassa devant Ace et Pouvoire… C'est pas que sa me déplaisais c'est juste que c'était pas vraiment le moment. Lorsque je tourna un peu la tête vers Ace je vit un visage choqué et énervée , le tout donner une tête de…. De… de je ne sais pas trop quoi. Au bout de quelque temps Ren recula d'un pas et elle nous fit montée sur des planches… Ouais , je vois d'autre nom… Des planche d'aire , qui nous ont fait volait super vite , en voyant Ace (qui lui n'avait jamais vraiment quitter le sol) perdre l'équilibre et pencher un peu tout les sens Ren ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et moi avec… Mais bon , je me moque de Ace mais je pense que je ne vaut pas vraiment mieux puisque moi aussi (qui pourtant avait l'habitude de voler) je perdais aussi l'équilibre … M'enfin , Shanks était bien loin derière nous puisque nous étions arrivée sur le moby dick… Mais y a un truc qui m'a vachement troublée c'est que…. J'avait beau regarder partout autour de moi , je ne voyais personne :

-Mais , où sont ils ?

-Pas la moindre idée. Me répondit Ace.

-Attender deux seconde , je vais essayer un truc. Ren dit « Visionne » et puis elle se mit a regarder un peu tout autour d'elle . Au bout de quelque instants elle s'arrêta et je lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Bof , il sont un peu partout dans l'île , il fon des achats ou il s'entraine… La routine quoi.

-Ouais , mais cette routine nous laisse encor tout seul avec un malade a nos trousses… Fit remarquer Ace

'Ouais , mais si on va tous dans une de nos cabine , je suis quasiment sur que Shanks ne viendra pas nous chercher sur notre navire' écrivit Pouvoire… Yen a marre de lire.

-Tu n'a pas tord , en plus j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

-Qu..Qu.. Je n'eu le temps de dire que ce genre de ptit truc qu'elle nous dit :

-Aller c'est décider on va dans ma cabine.

-HEIN ? Mais…Mais… Essaya de bredouiller Ace

-Quelqu'un a une autre proposition ? Dit Ren d'une voix qui nous conseiller de ne pas répondre.

-Non , rien. Avons-nous dit avant d'éclater de rire.

38/Mais qui est-ce ?

**POV Marco :**

Ace et moi on se retrouver dans la cabine de Ren et Pouvoire… Maintenant que j'y pense , c'est la 1er fois que je vient ici…Cette pièce était plutôt bien rangée , mais le truc qui me déranger un peu c'est que je ne voyer qu'un seul lit alors qui sont deux , ce qui veut dire…. Qu'il dorme ensemble… (aire déprimée). Y avait un petit livre posée sur le bureau de Ren qui m'intriguer un peu , je le prit et je commença a le feuilleter . A sa 1er page je lut :

« _Aujourd'hui c'est le 1__er__ jour que Pouvoire et moi on est sur le moby dick , je connais super bien l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et je sais qu'il ne nous ferons rien mais Pouvoire lui est méfiant et il n'a pas confiance en eux… Mais je sais qu'avec un peu de temps il leur feras confiance » _Je tourna un peu les pages et je vis mon prénom :

« _Ce soir je passa la meilleur soirée de toute ma vie… Le repas était super animer et tout le monde riais , mais le meilleur était pour la suite , Pouvoire avait encor faim et il partie vers les cuisine pour piquer un peu nourriture pendant que moi je me retrouver toute seul avec Marco… Le moment que j'ai passer avec lui était magnifique mais je sais pas… A un moment il m'a regarder comme… Je sais pas trop mais j'ai bien aimer »_ Quoi ? Ren , avait déjà remarque sa… Je suis nul que sa pour cacher mes sentiment ? (Aire re-déprimer) Je continuer de lire pendant que Ren était sous la douche :

« _Rrrr , je déteste cette journée , la marine a réussie a conclure un pacte avec moi , je ne veut pas les aider mais si jamais je ne le fait pas, tout vas tomber a l'eau… Il vont lancée un Bustercol sur notre équipage avec a leur bord les 3 amiraux et je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète…Je veux protégée Barbe Blanche et tout mes frère de leur destin mais je veux surtout tenir la promesse que j'ai faite a Séverin… »_

-Marco , repose ce livre sur mon bureau ! Zut , Ren venais de sortir de la douche et apparemment elle n'aime pas que l'on touche a ses affaire…

-Ren , désoler. Je reposa son journal sur son bureau et Ace (qui venais de se réveiller) me demanda :

-Hein , quoi ? Y avait quoi dans ce journal ?

-Rien du tout , que des truc perso. Dit Ren

-Ren , je suis désoler mais…

-Mais ? Ren n'était vraiment pas contente , mais moi aussi qu'est-ce qui ma pris de regarder dans son journal perso ?Je suis vraiment trop curieux…

-Non , me sourie et nous dit :

-Vous pouvais vous retourner deux seconde s'il vous plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? Demande Ace

-Le temps que je me change^^ . Nous dit Ren en souriant. A ses mots je ne put m'empêcher de rougir et Ace aussi , ce qui la fit rire. Mais bon , on se retourna quand même. A un moment je lui demanda

-C'est bon ?

-Oui , oui. On se re-retourna et je vit Ren qui portait une robe violette décolté jusqu'au nombril ornée de fourrure et fendue au niveau de sa jambe droite … Cette robe lui allais vraiment bien… Y a pas a dire.

-Cet robe te va a merveille. Lui dit-je

-Merci (sourire).

-Euh… Ouais , enfin… La douche et libre , je vais aussi m'en prendre une. Une froide , sa me fera du bien… Dit Ace. Et il partie en direction de la salle de bain.

-Marco ?

-Oui ? Dit-je

-Dit moi , qu'est-ce que tu a lut tout a l'heure dans mon journal ?Tien , c'est bizard , cette fois elle parler calmement.

-Au , rien de spécial… J'ai juste eu le temps de lire le passage où tu parle de la soirée que l'on a passer a deux

-Ah , ok… Marco , désoler si tout a l'heur j'ai était un peu rude..

-Va t'en fait pas, C'est moi qui n'aurais pas du lire ton journal. C'est seulement a la fin de ma phrase que je me rendit conte que plus on discuter , plus Ren se rapprochée de moi…

-Ce n'est pas faux mais je n'aurais pas du le laisser trainée non plus… Ren fini de parler et elle m'embrassa du genre 'ta pas t'excuser' . Mais , euh… Là on est sur son lit… Ace et sous la douche et Pouvoire est partie je sais pas où… Je le sens bien se coup là… On commencer petit a petit a descendre sur son lit lorsque BAM… La porte s'ouvrit en grand , Pouvoire était revenue , ce qui en 1er lieux , ne déranger pas Ren , et a vrais dire sa ne me déranger pas vraiment non plus… Jusqu'à ce que Pouvoire dise un truc assez important a Ren pour qu'elle s'arrête brusquement dans nos activité tout en disant :

-Quoi , tu est sur qu'il a dit sa. Pouvoire lui a sûrement répondue et puis elle partie en vitesse. C'est pas pour dire mais là , je me sens un peu bête…

**39/Enfin débarrassée de lui.  
>POV Ren :<strong>

Mais c'est pas vrai , quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin être tranquille avec Marco ? Mais surtout quand est-ce que ce fichu rouquin va nous froutre la paix ? Il m'énerve ce mec.

-Ren , crée une illusion autour de toi , sinon il va te voire tout de suite et sa va se finir comme la dernière fois. Me dit Pouvoire

-Sais vrais , j'avais complètement oubliée.

Je créa donc un illusion de sorte a ce que personne ne me voix. Mais c'est dingue quand même , être obligée de se cacher pour espionner une personne qui se trouve sur notre navire.

-Ren ! Je sais que toi et les autre vous êtes revenue ici.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu nous veut bon sang ? Dit-je. Je vit Shanks qui me chercher de par tout sans me trouvée , ce qui me fit rire.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Ce n'est pas vous mais toi.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Et puis de toute façon , je ne suis pas libre. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui dire sa moi ?

-M'en fiche , je te veut a poing c'est tout. Non mais on dirai vraiment un enfant gâtée.

-Et moi je te dit que tu ne….

-Bou ! Le roux se tenais juste derrière moi , mais comment a-t-il fait pour me trouvée ?

-Ren , partons d'ici ! Me dit Pouvoire

-Je , je peux pas…

-Comment sa tu ne peut pas ? Vien !

-Je peux plus bougée !

-Non , mais c'est pas vrai. Ton illusion , elle disparait ! Me cria t'il

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible , je l'ai faite il y a peine une minute

-Eh n'est pas très gentil de m'ignorée.

-A c'est vrai t'est là toi. Dit Pouvoire du genre 'tu pouvais pas te taire'

-Bon , toi , tu vient avec moi. Shanks commencer a se rapprochée de moi lorsque j'entendit

-Ren ! C'était Marco et Ace qui venait de criée mon nom.

-Tien , tien de la compagnie. Dit Shanks mais il relâcha son attention pendant quelque seconde ce qui me permit de me libérée et d'utilisée l'élément de la foudre sur lui (je sais je suis sadique).

-Ren, je t'avais mise en garde contre mon capitaine mais de la a l'électrocutée… Cette voix c'était celle de Yassop.

-Yassop , qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Dit Marco d'un ton froid

-Du calme , il est pas là pour se -je

-Quoi ? comment sa ? Demanda Ace

-Chui juste venu récupérée mon capitaine. Vue l'état dans lequel il est , il lui faut des soin au plus vite.

-Mais c'est de sa faute. Dit-je

-C'est pas faux. Bon aller bonne chance pour trouvée le One piece. Et Yassop repartie avec Shanks sur le dos.

-Ren , tu as l'aire de le connaitre… Dit Pouvoire surprit

-Ouais , tout a l'heur il me mise en garde contre Shanks…

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?Me demanda t'il

-Trop long a expliqué…Mais on peut lui faire confiance.

-Si tu le dit…

-Ren , je pense qu'on est enfin débarrassé de lui pour de bon. Me dit Ace

-Ouais…

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit tout a l'heure ?Me demanda Marco

-Sa n'aurais rien changée si je vous l'avait dit… Dit-je

-Aller de toute façon on a autre chose a faire. Dit Ace qui lui se ficher pas mal de ce que je venais de faire.

-Ouais retournons en ville , ya encor tout un tas de truc dont j'ai besoin . Me dit Pouvoire

-Allez-y sans moi , j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir pour le moment.

-Et toi Marco ? Demanda Ace

-Pas envie non plus , j'ai passer toute la journée a courir dans la ville alors… J'ai ma dose.

-OK , si vous voulez. Nous dit pouvoire (même si j'étais la seul qui pouvais l'entendre)

A la fin de sa phrase Ace et Pouvoire se dirigèrent vers la ville

**40/Marco et Ren tout seul…..  
><strong>

**POV REN**

****Moi j'allait vers ma cabine. Une fois dans ma chambre je m'installa sur mon lit et je pris mon journal , je voulais écrire des truc dedans lorsque Marco frappa a ma porte :

-Ren , je peux entrée ?

-Oui , oui entre. Lui répondit-je

-Euh , désolée mais dans le navire , personne n'est encor revenu alors…

-Aller va t'inquiète. Mais personnellement je ne voulait pas non plus être toute seul

-Ah , bon ?

-Ouais , là j'allais écrire des truc et puis je t'aurais rejoint.

-Ah. Me répondit-il

-Dit Marco ?

-Oui ?

-Si je devais disparaitre , tu ferais quoi ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Au rien de bien spécial… Alors , tu ferait quoi ?

-Ba , j'irais te chercher.

-Oui , mais et si tu ne peut pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je serais triste et puis…. Et puis je sais pas.

-Aller va on vera bien en temps voulut… Je me raprocha de lui et je l'embrassa.

**POV Marco :**

Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parler mais j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave. Et puis pour le moment , je pense qu'on a une autre occupation…Ren était allongée sur son lit , moi j'étais au dessus d'elle et on s'embrasser… Je continuer de l'embrasser tout en descendant petit a petit tout en la déshabillent pendant que elle , elle m'enlevais mon gilet et mon jean …Et quand ont eux fini (é_é)… (POV Narrateur : je pense que vous deviner la suite)


	12. Chapter 12

**41/Pouvoire est au courant…**

**POV Ren :**

Youhou , je vient de passée la meilleur après-midi de toute ma vie… Je voulais a tout prix le faire avant de… C'est pas vrai , mais comment je vais faire pour le dire a tout le monde ? Sa m'énerve , mais la personne qui doit être informer en 1er c'est Pouvoire , après tout c'est lui et moi qui allons… Je sortie de mes pensée lorsque je vit Marco qui dormait , il avait le visage détendue et il souriais… Je voudrais tellement qu'il garde se sourire toute sa vie…Je me rhabilla et j'eu bien fait car a peine avais-je fini que Pouvoire entra comme un dingue dans notre cabine :

-Ren , Ren ,il faut que… Que… Mais pourquoi Marco est allongée dans ton lit et pourquoi est-tu en train de te rhabiller ? Me hurla t'il

-Chuut. Vien , il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de super important… En lui disant cette phrase , je ne put pas m'empêcher de prendre un aire triste.

-Ren , pourquoi tu est triste d'un seul coup ? Et que veut-tu me dire ?

Je sortie discrètement de ma cabine et je lui fit signe de me suivre. Une fois sur le pont je vis que beaucoup de monde était déjà revenue… Je partie donc en direction de la ville et Pouvoire me suivit. Une fois arrivée dans un endroit où je suis sur que personne ne nous entendra Pouvoire me demanda :

-Ren , pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a fait venir ici ?

-Pouvoire , il faut que tu me répondre franchement au questions que je vais te posée.

-Si tu veux. Me dit t'il

-Est-ce que tu t'est beaucoup attachée a quelqu'un ici ?

-Bof , pas vraiment , si ce n'est toi…Ya pas vraiment de personne que j'apprécie particulièrement

-Si on devais revenir dans notre monde initial , tu serais heureux ?

-Ba , sa dépend… Je ne me souvint plus de ce monde et puis si on devais quitter notre vie ici , sa voudrais dire fin des aventures…..

-C'est vrai… Et se je te disais que nous allons bientôt retourner dans notre monde.

-Ba je… Que…Quoi ? Retournée dans notre monde ?

-Oui .Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici… A la prochaine île , nous allons retournée dans notre monde initial.

-Quo…QUOI ! Tu plaisante j'espère ?

-Non…Je suis sérieuse , nous allons retournée dans notre monde natale…

-Ya le choque… Mais se que tu me dit est vrai… Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir a quoi ressemble notre monde ?

-Et bien… Pour commencer , personne ne dois savoir que est vivant et interdiction formel d'utilisée nos pouvoirs.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Par-ce-que de là d'où nous venons , personne n'a de pouvoirs , les être vivant invisible , sa n'existe pas et personne ne croirais tout ce qui aurais put nous arrivée dans ce monde.

-Mais , il ne sont pas normaux dans notre monde…

-Non , justement ,pour eux , ce seront nous qui ne seront pas normaux et on aura le gouvernement mondial au trousse.

-Ba dans ce monde aussi on a la marine sur le dos…

-Oui mais notre monde a nous , si jamais quelqu'un apprend que l'ont a des pouvoirs ou même que tu existe , il vont tout mettre en œuvre pour nous attrapée et il feront des expériences sur nous . Nous mettrons notre famille en danger de mort…

-Quoi ? Famille ?

-Oui , j'ai un frère , mon père et ma mère.

-Et il me connaisse ?

-Non , et a vrais dire , en ce moment c'est un double de moi qui continue ma vie…

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on est partie de notre monde sans prévenir personne ?

-Oui.

-Je sens que sa va être compliqué… Qui est au courant a par toi et moi ?

-Personne , je pensais que tu devais être la première personne informée.

-Et il nous reste combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à la prochaine île

-Pas plus d'une semaine quoi…

-Ouais , je pense aussi… Mais comment je vais faire pour le dire au autre ?

-Pour les autre je ne sais pas mais pour moi c'est pas la peine. Cette voix , c'était celle de Marco

-Marco , mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?Lui demandais-je

-Je me suis doutée que quelque chose n'allait pas donc dès que tu est partie , je me suis rhabiller et je t'ai suivit. Me dit-il

-Ah… Désoler de ne t'avoir rien dit… Lui répondit-je tout bas…

-C'est pas sa le problème… Le truc c'est que on a plus qu'une semaine au maximum a passée avec vous…

**42/Adieux One Piece !**

**POV Pouvoire :**

Sa faisait une semaine que Ren m'avait dit ce qui aller nous arrivée. Je ne voulais pas retournée dans notre monde natale , en plus là-bas personne ne me connais a par Ren… Un peu comme la fois où je me suis réveiller sur le Vogue Merry… Le crie d'un homme me fit sortir de mes pensée :

'Île en vue !' Hurla t'il… Cette phrase ne me réjouissais pas. Mais a voir le visage de Ren, elle ne voulais pas non plus partir de ce monde… A que c'est compliqué de changée d'univers…..

-Alors , c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je te voie ? Dit Marco qui venais d'arriver

-Non , je ferais tout ce que je peut pour revenir le plus vite possible ! Lui répondit Ren

-Et comment je saurais que vous serais revenue ? Nous demanda Marco

-A Marineford , je ferait un truc a Marineford , je ne sais pas quoi mais vous saurais que c'est nous.

-Très bien , j'attendrais avec impatience votre retour.

'Marco tu peux nous rendre un service ?' Lui écrivit-je

-Qu'elle genre de Service ? Me demanda t'il. Je regarda Ren et je pense qu'elle compris de quoi je voulais parler puisqu'elle répondit a ma place :

-On est pas très doué pour les adieux et puis on ne sais pas comment sa va ce passer alors…

-Alors ?

-Tu pourrais leur dirent a notre place ?

-Vous voudriez que je dise a nos frère que vous êtes partie ?

'Oui , s'il te plaît'

-Ok , ok . Si vous voulez…Mais promettait moi de revenir.

-'On te le promet.' Avons-nous écrit et dit en même temps

-Marco , merci . Je t'aime. Dit Ren avant de l'embrasser, a la fin de leur dernier baiser (peut-être) , on partie en direction de l'île. C'était une petite île printanière , complètement déserte , aucune habitation … Juste de grandes plaines , en me tournant vers Ren je la vis surprise de voir cette île , comme si elle la connaissais :

-Ren , tu connais cette île ?

-Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est logique que ce soit sur cette île que nous rentrerons dans notre monde.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je étonnée

-C'est sur cette île que normalement Ace et Barbe Blanche aurait du être enterrée…

-A ouais , c'est vrais que c'est un peu logique… (même si je comprend rien)

A la fin de ma phrase , je me retourna et je vis une sorte de colonne faite d'une lumière bleu claire , je vis Ren s'avancée vers cette lumière tout en me disant :

-Vien , n'ai pas peur… C'est comme sa que nous somme entrée dans se monde.

-Si tu le dit. Et je la suivis .Une fois dans ce 'truc' Ren me prie la main tout en me disant :

-Ce monde va me manquer , je voudrais tant y revenir le plus vite possible…

-Je le voudrais aussi …

On sa regarda et d'un seul coup , je perdit connaissance


End file.
